InSoo
by ShelloKim
Summary: Mana yang Kangin pilih? Mencintai dengan latar belakang 'kasihan' atau mencintai dengan latar belakang 'ketulusan' KANGTEUK! CHAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**InSoo**

**Main cast:**

KangTeuk

**Cast**

Kim Young-woon

Park Jungsoo

Lee Yoon Ji

Other...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Youngwoon atau lebih sering disapa Kangin dan Lee Yoon Ji yang lebih kini sudah berganti marga menjadi Kim Yoon Ji, mereka sepasang suami istri yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun belakangan ini, rumah tangga yang harmonis, hangat dan romantis dengan segala kekayaan yang dimiliki kangin.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Yoonji sembari berlari kecil ke arah Kangin yang kini duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya

"Eh? kenapa kau kemari? Jangan berlari seperti itu sayang kau sedang hamil" kaget kangin dan langsung menghampiri istrinya yang kini tengh mengandung 7 bulan.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya sembari bergelayut manja pada Kangin

"Ne aku juga, kau ke sini dengan siapa? Jangan kaakan kau naik angkutan umum?" selidik Kangin "Duduk dulu baru dijawab"

Kangin memang sangat menyayangi istrinya ini, belum lagi dengan kehadiran calon malaikat yang sedang dikandung istrinya yang akan semakin menyempurnakan hidupnya.

"Aku naik taxi hehe" ucapnya cengengesan

"Itu kan berbahaya, bagaimana jika supir taxi yang kau tumpangi tidak handal dan mengalami hal-hal yang buruk. Kau tidak seharusnya kemana-kamana, kau sedang hamil besar sayang" ucap Kangin masih penuh dengan kekhawatiran

"Ayolah sayang aku sudah selamat sampai sini, lagi pula aku juga tidak kau memperbolehkanku membawa mobil lagi semenjak hamil, aku jadi kesulitan kemana-mana" jawabnya lagi

"Aku akan mencarikanmu supir pribadi yang dapat ku percaya, jadi selama kau hamil aku merasa aman jika kau ingin pergi tanpaku" ucap Kangin

"Supir? Untuk apa? Lagi pula tinggal 3 bulan lagi aku sudah berojol" balas Yoojin malas

"Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar kau tahu" Kangin mencubit hidung Yoojin pelan "Aku tidak ingin sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan bayiku" ucapnya sembari mengelus perut Yoojin yang sudah besar

"Oh jadi Cuma bayinya yang kau perdulikan" ucapnya cemburu

"Ani, tentu saja kau juga baby, aku sangat menyayangi kalian, keluarga kecilku" ucapnya lagi

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku ingin pulang" rengeknya tiba-tiba

"Mwo? Kau baru saja tiba di sini sayang dan sekarang kau sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Kangin

"Ne, aku ingin pulang bersamamu" ucapnya "Ini keinginan bayi kita" sambungnya seblum Kangin protes dan lebih memilih bertahan di kantor dengan segala pekerjaan-pekerjaannya yang tidak pernah selesai itu

"Arasseo arasseo, aku antar kau pulang, tapi aku akan kembali ke kantor setelah itu ne?" ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut istrinya dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari Yoojin.

"Kajja"

.

.

"Haaah padahal aku ingin berlama-lama dengannya" keluh Yoojin saat melihat mobil suaminya yang keluar tak lama setelah mengantarnya.

"Nyonya ini susu hamil anda" seru seorang yang kini berdiir di belakang Yoojin

"Ah bibi Lee~ Ne, aku akan meminumnya nanti" jawab Yoojin malas

"Tapi nyonya tuan menyuruh saya untuk memastikan anda menghabiskannya" ucapnya

"Arasseo aku habiskan, jika perlu kau photo aku saat minum agar suamiku percaya" ucapnya sembari bercanda "Nah sudah kan, rasanya sangat tidak enak, sungguh" ucapnya setelah menenggak habis isi gelas yang tadi diberikan wanita tua tersebut

"Haha untuk kebaikan nyonya juga" ucapnya "Beruntung nyonya memiliki suami yang sangat perhatian seperti tuan Kangin"

"Tapi dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya bi, waktunya hampir lebih dari separuh diluangkan untuk urusan kantor" ucapnya lesu sembari mendudukan diri di sofa yang ak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Tuan melakukan semua itu untuk nyonya"

"Ne ne" jawabnya malas

"Nyonya, aku ingin meminta sesuatu jika boleh" ucap bibi Lee memberanikan diri

"Ada apa? Aku akan memberikannya jika aku mampu" jawabnya ramah

"Keponakanku, dia sedang mencari pekerjaan bisa kah nyonya memberinya pekerjaan untuknya, pekerjakan dia di rumah ini entah itu jadi tukang kebun atau pembantu seperti saya juga tidak masalah" mohon bibi Lee

"Keponakan bibi kah? Aku perlu membicarakannya denga Kangin terlebih dahulu, kebetulan kami mencari supir pribadi untukku bibi Lee, apa dia bisa menyetir?"

"Iya dia keponakan yang sudah saya anggap sebagai anak sendiri, anaknya tidak neko-neko nyonya saya jamin nyonya pasti menyukainya. Setau saya dia pernah menjadi supir taksi beberapa waktu yang lalu, jadi saya kira bisa nyonya"

"Pas sekali, kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kangin" ucapnya gembira

"Benarkah? Terima kasih nyonya terimakasih banyak" ucap bibi Lee tak kalah gembira "Aku akan menghubunginya jika sudah mendapat keputusan dari tuan nyonya"

"Ne, aku akan membujuknya"

.

"Sayang, bagaimana kau memberikan izin tidak?" tanya Yoonji pada Kangin yang masih diam memikirkan permintaan istrinya

"Tapi aku tidak tau dia pandai dalam hal menyetir atau tidak" jawab Kangin ragu

"Dia pernah menjadi supir taksi baby aku kira dia supir yang handal, ku mohon ijinkan dia bekerja di sini" rengeknya manja

"Kau bahkan belum pernah meihatnya, kenapa begitu yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin"

"Arasseo aku akan menyetujuinya" ucap Kangin akhirnya

"Jinjja? Gomawo baby" serunya sembari melompat dalam pelukan Kangin "Pelan-pelan sayang, ingat kandunganmu" nasehat Kangin

"Ahaha ne ne" jawab Yoonji cengengesan

.

"Park Jungsoo imnida, semoga saya bisa bekerja dengan baik di sini" ucapnya sopan sembari sedikit membungkukan badannya di depan Yoonji

"Waah kau sangat manis ah tidak tapi cantik ah tidak tidak kau tampan. Ah kau terlihat manis cantik dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan, semoga anakku sepertimu nanti" puji Yoonji sementara yang dipuji hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Anda jangan terlalu memuji Leeteuk seperti itu nyonya" ucap bibi Lee yang kini berada di belakang Leeteuk

"Leeteuk?" bingung Yoonji

"Ah, saya biasa dipanggil Leeteuk nyonya" jawab Leeteuk lagi "Tapi tidak masalah juga jika dipanggil Jungsoo"

"Ah Leeteuk lebih nyaman untuk diucapkan" seru Yoonji lagi "Sebagai tugas pertamamu sekarang ayo antar aku ke kantor suamiku" titahnya

"Ne nyonya" ucapnya patuh

"Aku akan berdandan sebentar kau tunggu ne" ucapnya dan tentu saja mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk

.

.

.

"Aku menunggu di sini saja nyonya" tolak Leeteuk

"Aniyo kau harus ikut denganku aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada suamiku" paksa Yoonji

"Tapi saya bisa memperkenalkan diri setelah tuan pulang nyonya" ucap Leeteuk masih berusaha menolak

"Kau ku pecat!"

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda nyonya aku baru bekerja beberapa jam da-"

"Makanya ikut aku, palli!" rengeknya hingga membuat Leeteuk akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti kemauan majikan manjanya ini

Dengan langkah gembira Yoonji memasuki kantor besar yang dimiliki suaminya tersebut dengan diikuti Leeteuk yang berjalan dengan menudukan kepalanya tak enak pada karyawan di sana yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh karena berjalan dengan istri bos mereka.

"Chagiyaaaa" seru Yoonji saat memasuki ruangan suaminya "Ya ampun kau ke sini lagi?" Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Kau tidak suka aku ke sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal

"Bukan begitu aku hanya khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu sayang"

"Aku kan sudah memiliki supir pribadi sekarang jadi kau tengan saja hehe" ucapnya "Ini orangnya sayang" Yoonjin menarik lengan Leeteuk yang sejak tadi berdiam di belakangnya agar berdiri di sampingnya "Namanya Park Jungsoo Leeteuk" ucapnya asal

Kangin manaikan sebelah keningnya "Dia laki-laki bukan?" tanya Kangin

"Ne saya laki-lakki Tuan, Park Jungsoo imnida" sahut Leeteuk sembari membungkukan badannya sopan

"Ne ne" jawab Kangin cuek "Aku akan cemburu jika kau terlalu bermanja dengannya sayang" canda Kangin dan tentu saja membuat Leeteuk tak nyaman dan langsung memberi jarak antara dirinya dan majikannya tersebut.

"Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kangin lagi dan membuat Yoonji tertawa saat melihat ekspresi takut Leeteuk yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Ahh aku ingin ke toilet" ucap Yoonji sembari memegangi perutnya "W-wae sayang? Kau ingin melahirkan?" tanya kangin

"Belum waktunya, aku hanya sakit perut hehe kau mengertikan" ucap Yoonji lagi

"Tolilet ada di luar, apa perlu aku temani?" tawar Kangin

"Tidak usah terlalu memanjakanku. Aku bisa sendiri" tolak Yoonji dan langsung keluar dari ruangan sementara Leeteuk berniat mengikuti majikannya tersebut

"Hei hei kau mau kemana?" seru kangin sedikit galak

"S-saya ingin mengatar nyonya tuan" jawabnya takut-takut "Tidak perlu, nanti kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada istriku, kau tunggu di sini saja, duduk di sana" titah kangin dan tentu saja Leeteuk mematuhinya.

Leeteuk mendudukan diri di sofa yang tadi sudah di tunjuk oleh Kangin. Duduk dengan sangat gelisah karena mata Kangin sama sekali tidak lepas darinya membuatnya semakin salah tingkah, sungguh tidak nyaman bukan diperhatikan orang seperti itu.

"Orang ini menyeramkan, cepat kembali nyonya" batin Leeteuk

"Kau anak bibi Lee?" tanya Kangin memecah kesunyian "Ah aniyo tuan, saya keponakannya" jawab Leeteuk seadanya

Kangin mendekat ke arah Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah tanpa cacat itu secara seksama "Wajahmu terlihat sangat sempurna, cantik namun juga tampan" puji Kangin saat sudah berada di depan namja dengan wajah yang nyaris sempurn ini "Aku takut Yoonji akan jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Kangin yang berhasil membuat Leeteuk semakin tidak nyaman

"M-mwo? Itu tidak mungkin tuan, saya tahu diri" ucapnya merendah tanpa menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap orang yang kini berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya.

Kangin tiba-tiba meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Leeteuk mengusapnya pelan "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Leeteuk" ucapnya lagi, sementara Leeteuk hanya menjadi semakin salah tingkah dengan perlakua atsnnya ini.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Yoonji yang etah sejak kapan sudah berada diruangan itu lagi

"Sudah selesai Yobo?" kaget Kangin dan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Leeteuk "Ne, apa yang kalian lakukan?" ulangnya lagi

"Aku hanya memberi peringatan agar dia tak jatuh cinta pada bidadari cantikku" ucap Kangin yang sukses membuat yoeja cantik tersebut merona ria saat itu juga.

"Ah mereka sungguh serasi" batin Leeteuk saat memperhatikan keduanya

"Kajja Teuki kita pulang" ucap Yoonji tiba-tiba

"Teuki?" bingung Leeteuk

"Aku sudah puas bertemu dengan suamiku" sambungnya lagi tanpa menjawab kebingungan Leeteuk

"Ah ne nyonya" jawab Leeteuk patuh

"Bye sayang, sampai jumpa di rumah, aku akan menunggumu" ucap Yoonji manja sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kangin

"Ne baby" balas Kangin

"Teuki ah bagaimana suamiku?" tanya Yoonji saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang

"Tuan sangat tampan sangat cocok dengan nyonya yang cantik" jawab Leeteuk seadanya

"Jinjja?" ucapnya malu "Jika suatu hari nanti terjadi sesuatu padaku aku akan mempercayakanmu untuk menjaganya menggantikanku" ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Haha apa yang nyonya katakan?" bingung Leeteuk yang masih setia mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah jalanan. "Saya hanya supir, tidak memiliki hak apapun" sambungnya lagi

"Ani aku hanya ingin mengatakannya" ucap Yoojin lagi setelahnya

.

.

Suara ponsel Kangin berbunyi kala dia tengah mengadakan rapat, sungguh menganggu memang namun nomor yang menghubungi adalah nomor istrinya, jika tidak dihiraukan mungkin Yoonji akan merajuk padanya satu bulan penuh.

"Maaf, saya harus mengangkat telpon ini" ucapnya pada seluruh peserta rapat sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan tersebut

"Yoboseyo, wa-w bab-"

"Tuan tuan, mobil mobil yang keelakaan nyonya" potong suara di seberang

"bibi Lee? Da apa? Jangan membuatku panik berbicara dengan benar" tegas Kangin

"Mobil nyonya mengalami kecelakan tuan, sekarang nyonya sedang ditangani dirumah sakit xxx, cepatlah kemari tuan" isak bibi Lee

"Arasseo arasseo aku akan segera ke sana" ucapnya mematikan telpon "Kau harus bertahan baby!" gumamnya setelah mematikan telpon

.

.

.

"Mana? Mana Yoonji?" seu Kangin saat sudah berada di depan ruang penanganan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Nyonya masih di dalam tuan" ucap bibi Lee takut-takut

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa mengalami kecelakaan"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan, Leeteuk juga belum sadar jadi saya tidak bsia memastikan apa yang terjadi" jelas wanita tua tersebut.

"Supir bodoh! Baru bekerja sehari sudah membuat ulah!" geram Kangin

"Mianhae tuan mianhae"

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf"

"Karena saya yang membawanya tuan, saya jadi merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi sekarang ini" ucap bibi Lee lagi

"Ini bukan salahmu bi, Leeteuk lah yang harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya" ucap Kangin dan bibi Lee hanya diam tak berani menanggapi perkataan majikannya tersebut.

"Keluarga Yoonji?" seru dokter yang baru saja keluar

"Saya, saya suaminya dokter, bagaimana istri saya? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" ucapnya panik

"Tenang dulu tuan, istri anda baik-baik saja" ucap dokter tersebut yang membuat Kangin dapat bernafas lega

"Ah jinjja? Dia tidak terluka? Bagaimana dengan bayinya dok bayi kami?" tanya Kangin masih dengan wajah paniknya

"Anda harus bersyukur karena bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Yoojin-ssi masih bisa kami selamatkan" ucap dokter tersebut

"Ah syukurlah, apa saya bisa menemui istri saya sekarang?"

"Ne silahkan masuk" balas dokter tersebut ramah "Gomawo" balas kangin singkat dan langsung masuk dalam ruangan dimana istrinya sedang beristirahat

"Baby? Apa yang terjadi? Sudah ku katakan jangan kemana-mana jika tidak penting" ucap Kangin "Nah lihat sekarang wajahmu jadi luka seperti ini kan" ucapnya mengelus dahi Yoonjin yang sedikit tergores.

"Kau bawel sekali Kangin ah" ucapnya lemah "Aku baik-baik aja, bayi kita juga" ucapnya mengelus perut besarnya

"Kau masih beruntung, lain kali jangan pergi jika tidak penting"

"Ne, bagaiana Teuki? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Mwo? Kau malah mengkhawatirkan orang yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? dia akan ku pecat setelah ini" ucap Kangin

"Andwe!" ucap Yoonji cepat "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau memecatnya" rajuknya

"Wae? Kenapa kau begitu menyukai namja tidak jelas itu?" tanya Kangin sewot

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa nyaman saat dia masuk kerumah kita Kangin ah" ucap Yoojin seadanya

"Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya kangin penuh selidik "Aku akan langsug memecatnya jia itu benar" sambungnya lagi

Yoonji tersenyum "Ani, aku hanya merasa memiliki seorang oppa saat melihatnya, dia terlihat cantik sepertiku bukan?" tanya Yoonji

"Ya dia memang cantik, tapi kau jauh lebih cantik di mataku"

"Tentu saja" balas Yoonji langsung "Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin istirahat" ucapnya manja

"Apa dokter sudah memperbolehkanmu pulang?"

"Ne dokter mengatakan aku hanya perlu istirahat karena aku tidak mengalami luka yang parah" jelasnya pada Kangin

"Hmm begitukah" ucapnya mengerti

"Antar aku ketempat Leeteuk" ucap Yoonji berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"Baby-"

"Antar aku Kangin ah" rengeknya manja dan Kangin sama sekali tidak dapat menolak jika sudah seperti ini.

"Arasseo"

.

"Bibi Lee bagaimana Teuki?" tanya Yoonji

"Eh? nyonya anda baik-baik saja? Dokter bilang kondisi Leeteuk baik-baik saja hanya saja dia masih belum sadar" jawab bibi Lee seadanya "Ah nyonya duduklah" ucap bibi Lee berdiri dari kursi yang di tempatinya disebelah ranjang tempat Leeteuk berbaring.

"Gomawo" ucapnya "Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja" ucapnya pelan sembari memeprhatikan wajah Leeteuk yang masih belum sadarkan diri

"Engh" Leetuek melenguh dan menutup matanya saat silau lampu ruangan menerpanya "Dimana?" gumamnya lemah "akh akh kakiku sakit sekali" gumamnya saat berusaha menggerakkan kakinya

"Kau di rumah sakit Teuki" jawab Yoonji sembari tersenyum manis

"Eh? Nyonya?" Leeteuk mengernyit (?) bingung dan setelah beberapa menit baru iya mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Leeteuk segera bangun dari berbaringnya "Nyonya kau baik-baik saja? Mianhae mianhae nyonya aku membahayakan nyawa anda" ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ya ya! Kenapa malah menangis Teuki?" bingung Yoonji "Kau itu laki-laki sakit seperti ini saja tidak boleh manangis" ucap Yoonji polos

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu nyonya, mianhae mianhae" ucapnya sembari membungkukan badannya berkali-kali

"Ya kau memang salah" timpal Kangin yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Yoonji dengan menatap kesal ke arah Leeteuk

"Ne tuan mianhae mianhae mianhae" ucapnya berulang-ulang

"Sudah Teuki jangan minta maaf lagi, dan kau juga Kangin ah bersikaplah lebih baik padanya yang menjadi korban di sini Leeteuk, dan asal kau tau, mobil kami sedang stop di tepi jalan saat itu, dan tiba-tiba ada mobil yang kehilangan kendali dari arah berlawanan yang tiba-tiba saja menabrak ke arah kami, jadi itu bukan salah Leeteuk" jelas Yoonji

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah jangan diperpanjang yang penting aku dan Leeteuk sekarang sudah baik-baik saja" potong Yoonji cepa dan Kangin hanya mendengus kesal karena itu

"Mianhae" gumam Leeteuk lagi namun sangat pelan

"Kajja baby kita harus pulang" ajak Kangin

Bukan menjawab Yoonji malah menanyakan hal lain "Eh? bibi Lee, Leeteuk sudah diperbolehkan pulang?" tanyanya pada bibi Lee tanpa menghiraukan Kangin

"Ne, dokter mengatakan Leeteuk juga sudah boleh pulang, hanya saja harus banya istirahat dan tidak boleh banyak berjalan karena luka dikakinya" jawab bibi Lee seadanya

"Aku malah merepotkan kalian" ucap Leeteuk tak nyaman

"Aniyo, kau tidak merepotkan Teuki" jawab Yoonji langsung "Kangin ah, mintakan kursi roda pada petugas perawat ne" pinta Yoonji dan langsung Kangin keluar meski dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ini" ucapnya sembari mendorong sebuah kursi roda ke dalam ruangan tersebut

"Bantu Teuki menaiki kursi rodanya" titah Yoonji seenaknya

"Mwoya kenapa harus aku?" tolak Kangin tak terima

"Karena kau laki-laki sendiri di sini, bibi Lee sudah tua tidak bisa atau kau ingin aku yang sedang hamil besar ini yang memapahnya?" omel Yoonji

"Aku bisa sendiri nyonya tidak apa-apa" ucap Leeteuk ang sebenarnya memang tidak begitu mempermasalahkan, hanya saja Yoonji yang terlihat sedang mempermainkan suaminya.

"Ani! Kangin ah bantu dia" rengeknya lagi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kangin melakukan apa yang diinginkan istrinya yang sangat menyebalkan ini "Pegangan" tiah kangin galak dan HAP kangin mengangkat Leeteuk dengan sangat mudah.

Karena cara mengangkat Kangin yang sedikit menyentak membuat wajah mereka berada dalam keadaan yang sangat dekat lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti tiu dan itu membuat Kangin sedikit merasa err lain entah itu merasa nyaman atau sebaliknya karena dia tidak memasang ekspresi apapun berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang menutu matanya tak berani menatap Kangin.

"Sudah turunkan dia, sepertinya kau sangat betah menggendongnya" cibir Yoonjin dan tentu saja Kangin langsung meletakkan Leeteuk dengan sedikit kasar membuat Leeteuk sedikit meringis.

"Sekarang kau dorong dia sampai mobil ne" pinta Yoonji lagi

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku Yoonji ah?"

"Biar saya saja yang mendorongnya" tawar bibi Lee

"Aniyo, saya bisa sendiri" tolak Leeteuk

"Tidak tidak biar Kangin yang mendorongnya" ucap Yoonji tegas dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kangin menurutinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Sudah puas?" ucap Kangin melihat Yoonji yang tersenyum senang saat mereka sudah tiba di rumah "Apa kau juga ingin aku menggendongnya sampai kamar?" tanya Kangin lagi

"Ah ide bagus!" seru Yoonji "Kajja gendong dia untukku, cabang bayi yang menginginkannya" ucap Yoonji dengan polosnya

"Astaga! Kau jangan keterlaluan Yoonji ah!" ucap Kangin setengah berteriak dan itu membuat Yoonji kaget dan sedikit hendak menangis

"Ke-kenapa kau membentakku seperti itu?" ucapnya dengan mata memerah karena menahan tangis karen hal sepele tadi

"Arasseo arasseo aku akan menggendongnya!" teriak Kangin dan langsung keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri Leeteuk yang duduk di jok belakang dan menggendongnya lagi.

Yoonji tertawa senang melihat adegan di depannya "Sepertinya anakku akan memiliki kelainan seksual" ucapnya sembari mengelus-elus perut besarnya sementara bibi Lee hanya bsa tersenyum tidak karuan mendengar perkataan majikannya tersebut

"Berpegangan" titah Kangin dan dengan patuh Leeteuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kangin agar tidak terjatuh "Kau cukup berat" ucapnya jujur

"Mi-mianhae tuan" ucap Leeteuk yang semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam, malu? Tentu saja siapa yang tidak malu jika seorang namja digendong layaknya seorang wanita. Belum lagi itu adalah majikannya.

"Kenapa najma ini sangat cantik?" batin Kangin "Astaga Kim Young-woon apa yang kau pikirkan!" rutuknya lagi setelahnya.

"Tuan tuan" panggil Leeteuk

"Wae? Seru Kangin galak

"Ini kamar anda dan nyonya tuan" ucap Leeteuk saat Kangin malah membawanya masuk kekamarnya dan Yoonji

"Ak-aku argh.." Kangin mengerng prustasi karena tidak dapat menjawab perkataan Leeteuk "Cepat katakan dimana kamarmu" ucapnya lagi dengan nada sewot

"DI belakang tuan, sebelum dapur" ucapnya takut-takut

Dengan perasaan malu Kangin keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju tempat yang di sebutka Leeteuk.

"Gomawo tuan" ucapnya seelah Kangin mengantarnya

"Ne" ucapnya cuek dan menutup kasar pintu kamar kecil tersebut

BLAM

"Haaah" kangin menghela nafas panjang "Aku benci tatapan matanya membuatku linglung! Arrgh ada apa denganku?" ucapnya prustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya

.

.

.

**TBC gak nih~**

**Ragu pakai BANGET mau post ini fic, takut gak ada yang minat -_-**

**Kalo ada yang mau lanjut Review ne ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**InSoo**

**Main cast:**

KangTeuk

**Cast**

Kim Young-woon

Park Jungsoo

Lee Yoon Ji

Other...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Before...**_

"_Haaah" kangin menghela nafas panjang "Aku benci tatapan matanya membuatku linglung! Arrgh ada apa denganku?" ucapnya prustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya_

.

.

.

"Kangin ah? Bagaimana Teuki?" tanyanya pada saat Kangin memasuki kamarnya "Sudah kuantarkan" jawabnya malas, meepas pakaianannya hingga topless lalu membaringkan diri di sebelah istrinya.

"Untuk sementara dia tidak bisa mengantarku berarti" ucap Yoonji lesu "Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya berkeliling-keliling besok" sambungnya lagi

"Kau? Kenapa kau begitu menyukai namja itu?" tanya Kangin sinis "Jangan kau katakan kalau kau menyukainya" tuduh Kangin lagi

"Aku hanya ingat dengan almarhum oenni ku sat melihatnya" ucap Yoonji jujur "Tatapannya sangat lembut Kangin ah sama seperti almarhum oenni ku tidakkah kau lihat itu?" capnya sembari menangkup kedua tangannya menerawang kelangit-langit kamar mereka

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan laki-laki dengan wanita" ucap Kangin meremehkan "Lagi pula jangan kau samakan namja dekil seperti itu kau sama-samakan dengan almarhum noona" ucap Kangin lagi

"Dekil seperti itu saja sudah terlihat sangat sempurna, apa lagi kalau bersih pasti akan jauh lebih mempesona" puji Yoonji terus menerus

"Sudah sudah aku bisa tuli mendengarkanmu memuji namja tak jelas itu, aku ingin tidur aku lelah, bangunkan aku saat makan malam" ucapnya lalu membalikan badannya membelakangi Yoonji

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan Leeteuk bekerja pada keluarga yang terbilang harmonis ini, beruntung tidak ada kejadian buruk seperti waktu itu lagi yang menimpanya.

"Leeteuk! Bantu aku cepat, nyonya nyonya da sepertinya akan melahirkan" ucap bibi Lee panik

"Mwo?" dengan sigap Leeteuk menuju kamar majikannya tersebut, membantunya menuju mobil agar segera menuju rumah sakit sementara bibi Lee menghubungi Kangin "Teuki oppa! Ini sangat sakiiiit!" ucapnya sambari memukul-mukul Leeteuk yang memapahnya. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu Yoonji memutuskan untuk memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan oppa.

"Bertahan nyonya" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan majikan yang semakin melampiaskan rasa sakitnya tersebut pada Leeteuk

"Ah Kangin mana Kangin! Ini perbuatannya hingga aku harus merasakan sakit seperti ini, aaaargh" erangnya tak karuan

"Kodrat perempuan untuk melahirkan nyonya anda harus bersabar" ucap bibi Lee

"Ini sangat sakit bi, aku yakin kau tahu rasanya bukan aaargh!"

"Bibi tolong bukakan pintu mobilnya" ucap Leeteuk "Bibi jaga nyonya di belaang ne"

Leeteuk menyetir dengan sangat tidak berkonsentrasi karena erangan kesakitan dari Yoonji yang menurutnya memekikkan telinga, belum lagi terkadang rambutnya dijambak oleh Yoonji menyuruhnya agar menjalankan mobil lebih cepat.

"Tuan Kangin yang menghamilinya kenapa aku yang tersiksa saat istrinya hendak melahirkan seperti ini" batin Leeteuk miris

.

.

"Mana Yoonji?" ucap Kangin yang baru saja tiba

"Di dalam tuan sahut bibi Lee"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Kangin melihat Leeteuk yang meringis memegangi wajahnya yang terdapat beberapa lebam.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan" jawab Leeteuk "Itu karena ulah istri tuan yang melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada Leeteuk" jawab bibi Lee

"Mianhae, maafkan istriku" ucap Kangin cuek "Ne tidak masalah tuan" balas Leeteuk sopan meski sebenarnya dalah hati ia benar-benar ingin monoyor-noyor kepala majikan prianya ini.

"Mana suami Yoonji-ssi?" tanya salah satu perawat yag keluar dari ruang persalinan

"Saya, wae? Apa istri saya sudah melahirkan?" tanya Kangin langsung

Perawat tersebut langsung memasang wajah prihatin dan tentu saja Kangin semakin merasa tidak tenang "Kami mengalami sedikit masalah, pembukaan istri anda berhenti di pembukaan tiga hingga kami tidak bsia melanjutkan persalinan secara normal, kami memina izin untuk melakukan operasi terhadap istri anda."

"Kalau begitu operasi saja, lakukan apapun yang terbaik"

"Kami sudah memeperkirakan anak yang ada dalam kandungan nyonya Yoonji sudah... mian tuan" ucap perawat tersebut menundukan kepalanya

"Wae? Kenapa dengan anakku?"

"Kami baru memperkirakannya tuan, kami akan melakuakn yang terbaik setelah operasi selesai" ucap suster tersebut kemudian kembali masuk

Kangin mendudukan dirinya kasar di sebelah Leeteuk, mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar "Anda harus bersabar tuan, lebih baik kita berdoa untuk keselamatan nyonya" ucap Leeteuk memberanikan diri

"Kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya, kamar baju dan segala macam, aku takut istriku akaan sangat prustasi jika benar anak yang dikandungnya..." Kangin menggantung ucapannya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Berdoa saja tuan" ucapnya sembari mengusap sebelah pundak Kangin, dan sepertinya kangin merasa nyaman akan itu meski Leeteuk mengetahuinya.

Berselang tiga jam operasi hingga akhirnya dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana dok? Istri saya baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Ne istri anda masih dalam pengaruh obat bius dan maaf kami tidak bsia menyelamatkan bayi anda, ami sungguh memohon maaf" ucap dokter tersebut penuh penyesalan.

"Istri saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan dokter?"

"Istri anda masih belum sadar, berdoa saja yang terbaik" ucap sang dokter menepuk lengan Kangin "Setelah kami memindahnya ke ruangan anda bisa melihat kondisi istri anda" timpal sang dokter lagi

Kangin berjalan limbung keara Leeteuk hingga hampir jatuh jika saja Leeteuk tidak menyangganya "Gwenchan tuan?" panik Leeteuk melihat Kangin menangis terisak seperti sekarang ini.

"Tentu tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja sementara anakku meninggal dan istriku belum sadarkan diri!" ucapnya lemah yang kini bertumpu pada Leeteuk

"Aku mengerti perasaan anda tuan" ucapnya sembari mendudukan Kangin karena tubuh Kangin cukup berat untuk ukuran Leeteuk

"Ottokhe? Ottokhe?" ucapnya masih sambil terisak dipelukan Leetuek bak anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Tenang tuan tenang" ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Kangin yang kini bersandar dalam pelukannya seolah tak sadar betapa menyebalkannya Kangin padanya setiap hari.

.

.

Sudah hari ke-tiga pasca operasi Yoonji belum juga sadarkan diri, sungguh cobaan yang sangat berat untuk Kangin.

"Tuan, ini sudah malam lagi pula orang tua anda sedang menunggu di rumah, sebaiknya anda pulang, biar saya yang menjaga nyonya Yoonji di sini" ucap bibi Lee pada Kangin yang masih bersikukuh untuk menunggu istrinya hingga sadar

"Aku harus menunggu istriku bi" tolak Kangin

"Ayolah tuan, nyonya sudah menunggu sejak tadi pagi" jelas bibi Lee

"Arasseo arasseo aku pulang, jaga Yoonji baik-baik ne bi" pesannya pada bibi Lee "Leeteuk antar aku, aku sangat lelah" ucapnya pada Leeteuk yang berada tak jauh dari sana

"Ne tuan" jawabnya patuh

.

"Berhenti di sini" ucapnya

"U-untuk apa tuan? Kau harus pulang dan istirahat" ucap Leeteuk mencoba menasehati. Namun bukan Kangin namanya jika dia patuh malah sekarang dia sudah berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulika panggilan Leeteuk.

"Ahh, orang itu selalu saja berbuat seenaknya" gerutu Leeteuk sembari mengikuti Kangin masuk ke dalam sebuah bar "Ah tapi orang kaya seperti dia memang berhak seenaknya" sambungnya lagi

"Tuan tuan anda harus pulang" ucap Leeteuk mencoba mengingatkan

"Yak! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"bentaknya dan membuat nyali Leeteuk sedikit menciut "Lebih baik kau tunggu saja sampai aku selesai dengan urusanku, duduk di sini" titahnya pada bangku meja bartender yang ada di sebelahnya

Kangin sudah berkali-kali menenggak alkohol meski Leeteuk berusaha mencegahnya namun apa daya seorang supir, yang ada dia dipecat jika bertingkah berlebihan terlebih dengan orang seperti Kangin.

"Leeteuk hik ayoo minum temani aku" racau Kangin setengah sadar "Ini perintah" ucapnya lagi sembari memberikan cangkir berisi wine

"Aniyo tuan, tubuh saya tidak bisa menerima minuman-minuman beralkohol" tolak Leeteuk mendrng pelan cangkir yang berada di tangan Kangin

"Ahh dasar payah" gerutunya dan menenggak sendiri minuman tersebut "Hoeeek" Kangin memuntahkan minumannya hingga mengenai jas yang dikenakannya sendiri

"Omo, tuan gwenchana?" kaget Leeteuk "Kajja, kita bersihkan ini" Leeteuk mengalungkan tangan Kangin di bahunya dan memapahnya menuju rest room di abr tersebut.

"Ahh ini menjijikan" batin Leeteuk saat dirinya harus mamapah Kangin dengan muntah yang kini juga ikut sedikit menempel di pakaiannya.

Dengan cekatan Leeteuk melepas jas yang kangin kenakan beserta dasi yang terlihat membuat Kangin semakin gerah "Ah, untung baju dalam anda hanya terkena sedikit" ucapnya sembari masih membersihkan bagian dada kemeja yang kangin kenakan "Cuci mulut anda tuan" ucapnya pada Kangin dan Kangin menurutinya.

"Cium aku"

"Ne?" bingung Leeteuk

"Biasanya Yoonji akan mencium ku setelah melepaskan jas dan dasiku" ucap Kangin lagi entah sadar atau tidak. Kangin menarik pinggul Leeteuk mendekat ke arahnya, menatapnya sebentar dan setelah itu menanamkan bibirnya pada bibir Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Kangin hanya bisa mencoba berontak minta dilepaskan, meski itu hanya perbuatan yang percuma karena Kangin malah semakin gencar mencumnya dengan penuh nafsu, bau alkohol sangat kentara pada indra penciuman Leeteuk.

"Tuan hentikan!" Leeteuk mendorong kasar tubuh Kangin yang masih gencar ingin menggagahinya "Apa yang anda lakukan!?" ucapnya setengah berteriak

Kangin menatap Leeteuk dalam diam tak menjawab pertanyaan namja cantik tersebut "Kita pulang" ucapnya lalu keluar meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan!" ucap Leeteuk kesal sembari menyapu-nyapu bibirnya yang tadi sempat menjadi sasaran kegilaan Kangin.

"Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mabuk! Berarti dia menciumku tadi dalam keadaan sadar?" batin Leeteuk sembari memperhatikan kangin dari kaca spion depannya "Apa majikanu seorang Gay? Astaga tuhan aku harus segera keluar dari pekerjaan ini" batinnya bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lihat" seru Kangin galak saat Leeteuk ketahuan tengah memperhatikannya "Ah aniyo tuan" ucapnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Leeteuk" panggil Kangin lagi

"Ne tuan?" jawab Leeteuk takut-taku

"Aku... ah lupakan, bisa lebih cepat, orng tua ku sudah menunggu" titahnya acuh

Leeteuk mencengkram kuat kemudi setirnya menahan amarah pada orang yang kini berada dalam satu mobil dengannya ini, menyebalkan memang.

.

.

"Kangin ah, kenapa baru pulang? Umma dan appa sudah seharian menunggumu di sini!" omel seorang wanita yang nampak cantik dengan usianya. Kim Ahra

"Kalian tahu aku harus menjaga istriku bukan?" tanya Kangin sinis sembari mendudukan diri di samping ummanya

"Jangan hanya memikirkan istrimu, tapi pikirkan juga kesehatanmu, dan ya Tuhan kau sangat bau Kangin ah" ucap Ahra sembari menutup hidungnya, dia memang orang yang sanat terobsesi dengan kebersihan "Aku sudah tiga hari tidak mandi" jawab Kangin enteng

"Mwoya!?" kaget sang Umma "Hei hei kau! Sini!" ucapnya sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Leeteuk yang baru saja lewat

"Mandikan dia, aku tidak pernah memiliki anak sejorok ini" ucapnya sembari mendorong Kangin yang masih duduk di sebelahnya

Leeteuk menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya "Tapi nyo-"

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri umma! Kau pikir aku anak kecil" ucapnya kesal "Leeteuk siapkan air hangat untuk ku mandi" titahnya

"N-ne tuan, anda ingin mandi di mana?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati

"Tentu saja dikamar mandi yang berada di kamarku!" jawabnya galak lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya

"Kasarnya anak itu tidak pernah berubah" gerutu sang appa Kim Yunho masih sambil membolak-balik korannya

"Permisi tuan nyonya" ucap Leeteuk seditik menduduk dan ebrlalu mengikuti Kangin.

.

"Tuan airnya sudah saya siapkan" ucap Leeteuk seelah keluar dari kamar mandi "Saya permisi" lanjutnya dan berniat hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut

"Hey, tunggu!" seru Kangin

Leeteuk menelan ludah mendengar Kangin memanggilnya "N-ne? W-wae tuan?" tanyanya

"Temani aku mandi"

"M-mwo?"

"Wae? Kenapa sekaget itu?" ucap kangin santai sembari melepas celana yang dikenakannya. Dan tentu saja menutup matanya rapat-rapat melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya menjadi konsumsi matanya.

"Ya! untuk apa kau menutup mata seperti itu?" tegur Kangin yang rupanya kini sudah melilitkan handuk di pinggulnya guna menggantikan celana yang tadi dilepasnya.

Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan, setelahnya ia bernafas lega Kangin sudah mengenakan handuk sekarang "Aniyo tuan, saya hanya kaget" gagap Leeteuk 'Sa-saya permisi tuan" ucapnya dan berniat beringsut keluar

"Hey ku bilang temani aku mandi, dasar tolol!" seru Kangin seenaknya "Aku hanya ingin kau menggosokkan punggungku, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" sambungnya lagi

"Tap- tapi saya harus mencuci mobil tuan"

"Kalau ingin mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal Leeteuk! Orang gila saja tidak akan mencuci mobil malam-malam seperti ini"

"Orang gila tidak punya mobil tuan" gumam Leeteuk pelan

"Apa kau bilang?"

"A-aniyo tuan" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali "Palli, badanku sudah sangat tidak nyaman" ucapnya lagi sembari menarik tangan Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tolong hambamu ini ya Tuhaaan T_T" seru Leeteuk dalam hati

.

"Ini, kau semprotkan ini ke punggungku" ucap Kangin seraya memberikan pembersih tubuh berbentuk spray.

"A-anda sudah tidak mabuk kan tuan?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati

"Cih! Kau pikir aku akan mabuk hanya karena minum beberapa cangkir wine?" serunya galak "Sudah cepat lakukan" ucapnya lagi

Leeteuk pun memposisikan diri di belakang Kangin yang kini sudah duduk dengan santainya di dalam bathub mewahnya.

"Ah sangat nyaman" ucap Kangin saat Leeteuk mulai menggosok punggungnya "Tangannya sangat lembut, padahal kau seorang supir" komen Kangin

"Menjadi seorang supir tidak berarti kita memiliki tangan yang kasar kan tuan" jawab Leeteuk sembaru tersenyum simpul

"Ne kau benar, aku jadi mengantuk Leeteuk ah" ucap Kangin yang kini sudah mulai memejamkan matanya karena merasa nyaman

"Kali pertama tuan Kangin memanggilku selembut itu dalam keadaan sadar, biasanya dia selalu kasar dan seenaknya padaku" batin Leeteuk "Apa anda selalu melakukan hal-hali seperti ini dengan nyonya Yoonji? Pantas saja kalia terlihat begitu harmonis" Leeteuk membuka suaranya lagi

"Ani"

"Lalu?"

"Kau orang pertama yang pernah mandi bersamaku selain ummaku tentunya" jawab Kangin jujur

"W-wae?" Leeteuk berhenti dari aktifitasnya menggosok punggung Kangin

"Apanya yang 'wae'?" tanya Kangin "Aku hanya lelah dan tidak ingin menggosok badanku sendiri" jawabnya acuh

Leeteuk membulatkan posisi mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kangin.

"Apa Yoonji akan baik-baik saja Leeteuk ah?" tanya Kangin tiba-tiba

"Ne? Ah tentu saja nyonya akan baik-baik saja, lebih baik tuan banyak berdoa untuk kesembuhan nyonya" ucap Leeteuk bijak

"Ne semoga saja, Leeteuk ah aku tahu aku selalu tenang saat mendengar semua nasehat-nasehatmu, aku sangat menikmati suara lembutmu itu Leeteuk ah" ucap Kangin yang membuat Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"A-apa yang anda bicarakan tuan" ucap Leeteuk tersenyum kikuk "A-aku hanya mengatakan apa yang menurutku benar itu saja" sambungnya lagi

Kangin membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba dan memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Leeteuk yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kecil. "Aku menyukaimu" ucapnya sembari memegang tangan Leeteuk yang tadi digunakan untuk menggosok punggungnya.

"T-tuan" Leeteuk menyentak tangannya "Pakai handuk ini terlebih dahulu" ucapnya memberikan handuk karena Kangin saat ini benar-benar naked sempurna dihadapannya.

Kangin memasang handuknya longgar tentu "Aku menyukaimu Leeteuk hyung" ucapnya lagi "Aku ingin kau menjadi hyungku, kau mau?" tanyanya polos

"Haaah aku pikir dia benar-benar menyukaiku" Leeteuk bernafas lega "T-tentu tuan, anda bisa memanggilku hyung" ucapnya gugup karena Kangin masih memegang erat tangannya

"Jinjja?" ucapnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar, mana kangin yang selalu galak seperti biasanya? "Benar kau mau menjadi hyung-ku?" ucapnya lagi

"N-ne tuan kau boleh menganggapku hyung"

"Kalau begitu jangan memanggilku tuan lagi, cukup memanggil ku Kang In, arasso?" ucapnya masih sambil menggenggam tanga Leeteuk "Aku senang memiliki hyung secantik dirimu" serunya sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Leeteuk

"T-tuan tidak mabuk kan?" tanya Leeteuk takut-takut

"Tentu tidak, aku sangat sadar bahkan lebih dari sadar" jawabnya yakin "Aku hanya gembira" sambungnya

"Apa yang anda lakuakn tuan!" serunya saat Kangin menarik Leeteuk ikut masuk dalam bathub "Ahh jadi basah kan" keluhnya tanpa sadar

"Berhenti memanggilku 'tuan' hyung" ucapnya menatap Leeteuk kesal

"Mian, aku belum begitu terbiasa" jawab Leeteuk seadanya "Sebentar aku akan mencari baju ganti dan akan mengambilkan handuk baru, handuk tuan sudah basah" ucapnya hendak berdiri

"Aku tidak perlu handuk, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang hyung dan berhenti memanggilku tuan" serunya sembari memegangi tangan Leeteuk yang hendak pergi

"Ne ne aku ada untukmu, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengganti baju, kau juga lebih baik cepat selesaikan mandimu jika tidak ingin masuk angin" ucapnya lembut membuat Kangin melepas pegangan tangannya pada Leeteuk.

.

"Lama sekali mandimu?" kesal Ahra yang kini sudah beralih duduk di ruang keluarga

"Kan sudah ku katakan aku belum mandi tiga hari jadi wajar, umma kapan pulang ke China?"

PLUK

Majalah yang sedari tadi dibaca umma Kim akhirnya melayang tepat dipucuk kepala anaknya ini "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa kau tidak rindu dengan umma mu ini hah?" seru beliau galak

"Bukan begitu umma, jika kau lama di sini aku akan mengajakmu menjenguk Yoonji" jelas Kangin

"Menjenguk Yoonji? Jangan bermimpi kau Kim Young-Woon" sanggah Ahraa langsung "Sejak awal aku tak merestui ku menikahi gadis miskin itu" ucap nyonya kim angkuh

"Wae? Dia hampir saja melahirkan cucumu umma, kenapa kau masih belum bisa menerima Yoonji sebagai menantumu?" ucap Kangin memelas

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya, apa itu kurang jelas!?" kini emosi nyonya Kim sudah tersulut hanya karena perbincangan singkat barusan.

"Permisi" Leeteuk datang membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh hangat beserta cemilan dan secara tidak langsung mencegah perseteruan yang hampir membuncah diruang tersebut.

"Kenapa malah kau yang membuatnya? Bukankah aku menyuruh bibi Lee" seru nyonya Kim sinis

"Ah bibi Lee sedang menjaga nyonya Yoonji dirumah skit nyonya jadi saya yang membuatkannya" jawab Leeteuk seadanya

"Ya sudah sana pergi" usir nyonya Kim lagi.

"Tunggu hyung!" seru Kangin yang membuat Leeteuk berhenti dari langkahnya "Jangan tidur dulu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu nanti" ucapnya dan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung? Kau memanggil supirmu dengan sebutan hyung?" tanya nyonya Kim bingung "Wae?" jawab Kangin malas

"Aniyo" jawab nyonya Kim langsung "Namja itu memiliki wajah yang aneh, dia cantik seperti wanita" gumam nyonya Kim lagi

"Ne, awalnya aku juga menganggapnya aneh, tapi dia orang yang sangat baik umma"

"Ya ya, terserahmu lah, umma ke sini hanya untuk memastikan ke adaanmu, besok pagi-pagi umma akan pulang"

"Umma tidak ingin menjenguk Yoonji?"

"Tidak!" jawab nyonya Kim cepat "Ya sudah aku lelah, aku ingin tidur, kajja yobo" ucapnya sembari mengajak suaminya

"Kau duluan, aku masih belum mengantuk" tolak tuan besar Kim

"Ya sudah" acuhnya dan melenggang (?) pergi meninggalkan dua namja tersebut.

"Hei Kangin ah, kau dari mana dapat supir secantik itu?" tanya tuan Kim yang kini mendekat ke arah Kangin

"Wae? Untuk apa appa menanyakannya?" tanya Kangin sinis "Jangan katakan appa tertarik padanya?" sambungnya lagi

"Memangnya kenapa kalau appa terarik dengannya? Umma mu itu sudah keriput Kangin ah" ucap Yunho cengengesan

"Akan ku adukan pada umma" canda Kangin

"Berani kau mengadukanku?" tantang Yunho pada anak semata wayangnya ini "Kau tahu, tetangga kami di China juga nama cantik seperti dia, namanya Jaejoong aaah" Yunho menerawang kelangit-langit rumah besar tersebut saat menyebut nama Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu ceraikan saja umma dan menikah dengan Jaejoong" sungguh perkataan yang sangat gila dari seorang Kim Young-Woon

"Haaah" Yunho menghela nafas dalam "Kau pikir semudah itu, aku baru melirik sekali saja pada namja bernama Jaejoong itu sudah mendapat ceramahan panjang lebar dari Ahra" ucap Yunho lesu

"Ganbatte ne appa, aku selalu mendukung keputusanmu" ucap Kangin seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan setelahnya meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung? kau sudh tidur?" tanya Kangin yang masih berada di depan kamar Leeteuk

"Aniyo, tu- ahh sebentar Kangin ah" ucapnya dan beranjak membukakan pintu untuk Kangin

"Apa yang kau kerjakan hyung?" tanya Kangin setelah Leeteuk membukakan pintu untuknya "Apa aku mengganggu?" sambungnya lagi

"Aku menunggumu, bukan kah kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak tidur?" balas Leeteuk sekenanya "Masuk tuan, maksudku Kangin ah" tawarnya.

"Tidak mau, lebih baik kita ke kamarku" ucapnya dan langsung menarik Leeteuk tanpa persetujuannya.

"Untuk apa ke kamarmu Kangin ah?" tanya Leeteuk gugup

Kangin berhenti "Ikut saja, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucapnya lalu kembali menarik Leeteuk

"Kita bisa bicara di luar Kangin ah"

"Wae? Kenapa kau begitu tidak ingin ku aja ke kamar ku?"

"Bukan tidak ingin tapi ah sudah lupakan" ucapnya saat Kangin sudah mendorongnya paksa untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung, temani aku tidur ne?"

"MWO?" pekik Leeteuk langusng

"Temani aku tidur hyung, kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti itu?" ucap Kangin smbari menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Ak-aku hanya kaget, tidur sendiri saja Kangin ah, kenapa harus denganku?" ucap Leeteuk gugup

"Karena kau hyungku, dan aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu, jadi kau harus menemaniku tidur sekarang" jawabnya yakin

"Jadi hyung dalam pemikiranmu seperti itu Kangin ah?"

"Ne tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?" kini Kangin mendekat ke arahnya Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya takut "Ah aku ingin ke teras kamar mu sepertinya indah he he he" ucapnya gugup sembari beranjak menuju balkon kamar tersebut.

"Hyung~" panggil Kangin manja, Leeteuk masih diam tanpa berbalik ataupun berniat membalas panggilan Kangin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kangin ah?" kaget Leeteuk akhinya saat tangan Kangin sudah melingkar dengan nyamannya di pinggang Leeteuk.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Masih adakah yang berminat?

Review! Hehehe ^_^

Balasbalas ::

Haruhi : Tinggalkan jejakna algi ne

Baek Ji Hye : Gomwo reviewnya hehehe :D

miniseokie01 : ne susah bnget nyari kangteuk sekarang, makanya bikin kangteuk hehehe ^_^ tinggalin jejaknya lagi ne :) gomawo

Reezuu Kim : ehehe gomawo gomawo chingu ^_^ gak nyngka loh ada yg mau baca cerita ini, tinggalin jejaknya lagi ok ;) hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**InSoo**

**Main cast:**

KangTeuk

**Cast**

Kim Young-woon

Park Jungsoo

Lee Yoon Ji

Other...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

* * *

_**Before...**_

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan Kangin ah?" kaget Leeteuk akhinya saat tangan Kangin sudah melingkar dengan nyamannya di pinggang Leeteuk._

.

.

.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin memelukmu hyung" ucapnya seraya membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher leeteuk

"Orang ini berubah terlalu cepat, baru beberapa jam yang lalu membentakku dan sekarang sudah bersikap manja seperti ini, ada apa dengannya?" batin Leeteuk heran

"Kau tahu hyung, Yoonji sangat menyukaimu, diakau mengingatkannya pada almarhum oenninya yang beberapa tahun lalu meninggal" ucap Kangin masih dengan posisi memeluk Leeteuk

"Eh? Wae? Kenapa kau berkata seperti tuan?" bingung Leeteuk

"Karena dia memang menyukaimu" jawab Kangin enteng "Sebelum aku menikah dengan Yoonji aku pernah memiliki hyung sepertimu, dia sangat manis, tapi menurutku kau lebih cantik" ucapnya lagi

"Jinjja? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk mulai penasaran

"Aku tidak tahu, dia menghilang tiba-tiba saat aku menikahi Yoonji, bahkan ia tak menghadiri pesta pernikahan kam" ucap Kangin lesu

"Ku tidak mencarinya?"

Kangin melepas pelukannya dan ikut berdiri di samping Leeteuk "Aku kehilangan jejaknya hyung, benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya" ucapnya lagi

"Sabar mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukannya" ucap Leeteuk seraya menepuk pundak Kangin pelan

"Semoga, aku mengantuk, kaja kita tidur, besok pagi kita harus ke rumah sakit lagi untuk melihat keadaan Yoonji hyung" ucapnya seraya mengajak Leeteuk masuk

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih betah di sini"

"Hyung! Kau tahu alasanku mengajakmu tidur bersamaku? Itu karena aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian" ucapnya sedikit ragu

"Jinjja?" tanya Leeteuk setengah percaya

"Ne, kajja" ucapnya lalu menarik Leeteuk masuk

.

.

"Haaah" Leeteuk menghela nafasnya dalam "Tahu begini aku tidak akan mau tidur dengan orang ini" gumam Leeteuk sembari menatap Kangin yang masih tidur di sampingnya

"Tidurnya membuat orang lain sakit, bagaimana bisa nyonya Yoonji tahan dengan orang yang tidurnya sangat gaduh seperti ini" gumamnya lagi pelan

"Karena aku suaminya" seru Kangin tanpa membuka suaranya

"Eh, sudah bangun tuan?" bingung Leeteuk

"Aku bahkan sudah bangun lebih dulu darimu hyung" ucapnya setengah berbohong

"Aku meragukan itu" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada mengejek "Jja, aku ingin mandi, kau juga mandi setelahnya kita akan menjenguk Yoonji nyonya" ucap Leeteuk bangun dari tempat tidur Kangin dan beranjak keluar.

"Haaah dia benar-benar menarik" gumam Kangin "Astaga, kau harus mengingat Yoonji Kangin ah" ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap wajahnya menyadarkan diri.

.

.

"Teuki hyung"

"Eh? sudah pulang tuan?" bingung Leeteuk

"Ne, aku mengantar orang tuaku hanya sampai depan bandara" ucap Kangin acuh

"Umm" angguk Leeteuk mengerti

"Biar aku yang menyetir" ucap Kangin seraya merebut kunci mobil yang sejak tadi berada di tangan Leeteuk

"Tuan, bagaimanapun juga saya masih supir anda, biarkan saya yang menyetir" ucapnya lagi

"Tidak mau"

"Aku tidak ingin makan gaji buta, jika seperti ini aku akan mencari kerja di tempat lain saja ancam Leeteuk dan berhasil membuat Kangin menyerahkan lagi kunci tersebut pada namja yang lebih tua darinya ini

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau duduk di depan tuan?" bingung Leeteuk

"Terserah ku, ini kan mobilku!" jawab Kangin acuh "Sudah cepat jalan saja" kesalnya

"Kenapa marah-marah begitu?" gumam Leeteuk pelan

.

.

"Tuan" seru bibi Lee

"Bibi Lee? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana Yoonji?"

"Saya membeli sarapan tuan, Yoonji sudah sadar tadi malam, mian tuan saya belum sempat memberi kabar pada anda" ucapnya merasa bersalah

"Jinjja? Dia sudah sadar" ucap Kangin seraya berlari menuju ruangan Yoonji

"Haaah, nyonya sepertinya sangat depresi Leeteuk ah, dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa bayi-nya meninggal" ucap bibi Lee lesu pada Leeteuk yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hmmm, itu pasti ahjumma, semoga Yoonji nyonya dapat menerimanya kelak" ucap Leeteuk seraya mengusap kedua pundak bibinya tersebut

"Bagaimana tuan dan nyonya besar Kim di rumah?"

"Mereka sudah pulang tadi pagi, oh ahjuma sepertinya mereka tidak merestui tuan Kangin menikah dengan nonya Yoonji?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran

"Ummm kau sudah tahu?" bibi Lee tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk "Sebenarnya hanya nyonya Kim yang begitu menentang pernikahan mereka" sambung bibi Lee lagi

"Memangnya kenapa dengan nyonya Yoonji? Dia cantik dia baik? Apa lagi?" Leetuk semakin gencar bertanya

"Bisa Leeteuk ah, masalah orang kaya yang memandang seseorang dari status sosialnya" jawab bibi Lee seadanya

"Maksudmu apa ahjumma?" bingung Leeteuk

"Nyonya Yoonji itu berasal dari keluarga sederhana, sedangkan nyonya Kim menginginkan tuan Kangin untuk menikah dengan orang yang sederajat dengannya" jelas bibi Lee lagi

"Omo, kasian nyonya Yoonji" ucap Leeteuk prihatin

"Maka dari itu Leeteuk ah" ucap bibi Lee lagi

.

.

"Yoonji kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kangin seraya menggenggam tangan istrinya "Apa yang sakit? Bagian mana?" tanya Kangin lagi

Yoonji melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kangin dan meremas baju dibagian dadanya kuat dengan airmata mengalir "Di sini Kangin ah sakit sekali" ucapnya terisak

Kangin ikut menitikkan airmatanya melihat raut kesedihan yang sangat dalam pada mata istrinya "Kau harus bersabar baby, aku tahu ini sangat sulit untukmu" ucapnya seraya menghapus jejak airmata diwajah istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati Kangin ah? Hiks hiks" isaknya yang kini berada dalam peluka Kangin

"Sttt kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, itu artinya tuhan lebih menyayanginya dan menginginkan anak kita untuk tinggal di surganya" ucap Kangin lagi seraya mengusap-ngusap surai lembut Yoonji

"Tapi kau sangat menginginkannya Kangin ah, aku sudah membuatmu kecewa" racaunya lagi

"Ani sayang, aku sudah sangat bersyukur kau masih selamat, aku lebih tidak bisa hidup jika tanpamu" ucapnya masih sambil menenangkan Yoonji yang semakin meraung-raung dalam pelukannya.

"Aku gagal menjadi seorang ibu kangin ah, gagal!" prustasinya lagi masih dalam pelukan Kangin

"Ani kau tidak gagal Yoonji ah tuhan hanya menunda untuk itu"

"Tuhan tidak adil!" pekiknya lantang

"Ssttt baby, tuhan selalu adil kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, mungkin tuhan mempunyai rencana lain yang lebih indah untuk kita" ucapnya lembut

"Hiks hiks Kangin ah, aku ingin anak ku, anakku kangin ah!" ucapnya seraya meraung-raung berontak dalam pelukan Kangin

"Jangan seperti ini baby, kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan" ucap Kanign seraya terus menahan istrinya yang juga terus mengamuk. Entah Kangin yang lengah atau Yoonji yang terlalu memberontak hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjangnya, sampai-sampai selang infus yang dikenakannya tercabut dari tangannya.

"Yoonji! Yoonji!" panik Kangin sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah istrinya yang kini menutup matanya perlahan

"Astaga, ada apa tuan?" panik bibi Lee yang baru saja masuk

"Dokter! Cepat panggilkan dokter bi!" pekik Kangin "Leeteuk! Bantu aku mengangkat Yoonji" titahnya, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan panggilan hyung untuk Leeteuk yang belum sampai 24 jam yang lalu ia resmikan.

Dengan sigap bibi Lee beranjak keluar dan begitu pula Leeteuk yang kini membantu mengangkat Yoonji.

.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Kangin masih dengan wajah paniknya saat dokter sudah selesai menangani istrinya.

"Jahitannya bekas operasinya terbuka lagi Kangin-ssi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Kau pasti tahukan dia sangat depresi karena anaknya meninggal dokter, aku sempat menenangkannya tapi dia tetap berontak hingga akhirnya terjatuh dari ranjangnya" jelas Kangin

"Hmmm" angguk dokter tersebut mengerti "Tapi tenang aku sudah menjahit ulang bekas operasinya, dan dia tidak boleh bergerak untuk beberapa jam ke depan, kau harus menjaganya Kangin-ssi"

"Ne dokter terima kasih banyak" ucap Kangin lagi

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap dokter tersebut lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kangin dan juga Leeteuk serta bibi Lee yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

.

"Tuan" panggil Leeteuk takut-takut karena sejak tadi Kangin hanya duduk dia memperhatikan istrinya yang masih terlelap. "Bibi Lee menyuruh saya untuk mengantarkan anda makanan, anda harus makan tuan" sambungnya lagi

"Aku tidak lapar" jawabnya tanpa memperhatikan Leeteuk

"Tuan ku mohon ini sudah malam, dan anda belum memakan apapun sejak tadi" ucap Leeteuk lembut "Anda tidak akan bisa menjaga nyonya Yoonji lagi jika anda ikut sakit" sambungnya dan membuat Kangin menatapnya dengan tatapn yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Arasseo, aku akan makan" ucapnya sembari mengambil kotak berisi makanan yang tadi di bawa Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum meski samar melihat Kangin makan dengan lahapnya, tanpa terasa tangannya terulur menyentuh dan mengusap rambut Kangin, Kangin menata Leeteuk tanpa ekspresi. Dan itu sukses membaut Leeteuk sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia tahu saat ini Kangin dalam perasaan yang tidak baik "Ah mi-mianhae tuan, saya permisi" ucapnya gugup sementara Kangin hanya menatap nanar punggung Leeeuk yang kini berjalan semakin menjauhinya.

"Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Leeteuk" ucapnya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar "A-apa aku mulai menyukainya? Ah tidak tidak! Buang jauh jauh pikiranmu itu Leeteuk!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Setahun berlalu setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa Yoonji dan kini hidupnya bagai raga tanpa nyawa, wajahnya kini tirus dan pucat.

"Baby, kau harus makan ne?" kangin berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yoonji yang kini duduk di bangku diteras mereka

"Apa anak kita di sana sudah makan kangin ah? Apa tuhan memberinya makan dengan layak?" tanya Yoonji

"Baby hentikan, jangan seperti ini, jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihanmu" ucap Kangin lembut

"Aku bukan istri yang baik untukmu Kangin ah, aku tidak dapat memberimu keturunan~" ucapnya datar, tatapan matanya mengarah kosong entah kemana.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan membuat anak sebanyak-banyaknya jika kau mau" ucap Kangin dan itu membuat hati Yoonji serasa terhujam batu-batu tajam.

"N-ne kita akan memiliki anak sebanyak-banyaknya Kangin ah" ucapnya sembari tersenyum getir

"Kalau begitu makan ne, aku akan ke kantor baby" ucapnya seraya mengecup kening Yoonji

"Kangin ah, panggilkan Leeteuk oppa, aku ingin dia yang menyuapiku" ucap Yoonji manja

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah di sini nyonya" ucap Leeteuk yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyum manis yang menghias di bibir indahnya.

"Oppa" ucapnya senang

"Tuan berangkatlah, aku akan memastikan nyonya Yoonji makan dengan lahap" ucapnya lagi

"Ne hyung, aku titip istriku tercinta padamu ne" ucap Kangin lagi lalu berlalu menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap sejak tadi.

"Nyonya kajja masuk, bibi Lee sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu" ucapnya pada Yoonji

"Ne" ucapnya berdiri dan berjalan perlahan diikuti Leeteuk yang menuntunnya dari belakang.

Leeteuk menyuapi dengan sabar majikan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya ini "Ini suapan terakhir nyonya, ayo habiskan" ucapnya lagi seraya menyodorkan sendok terakhir buburnya.

"Aaaa" Yoonji membuka mulutnya lebar menerima suapan yang diberikan Leeteuk. Tak lama setelahnya Yoonji terlihat memegangi tenggorokannya seperti orang tersedak dengan wajah pucat pasi "uhk Sa-sakith oppah, Arrrgh, perutku aargh" ucapnya terbata sembari memegangi perutnya dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Nyonya! Nyonya! Waeyo?" ucapnya khawatir "Bibi, bibi Lee!" panggilnya

'Wae- omo nyonya kenapa?" paniknya saat melihat Leeteuk yang kini tengah menggendong Yoonji

"Ambilkan kunci mobil di kamarku, palli!" teriaknya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi bibi Lee segera menuju kamar Leeteuk

"Ini" ucapnya saat sudah mendapatkan kunci tersebut

"Bantu, bantu aku membukakan mobil" ucap Leeteuk lagi sambil terus membawa Yoonji yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

Mobil Leeteuk melaju sejadinya, tak menghiraukan teriakan kekesalan pengemudi lain yang meneriaki karena cara membawanya yang ugal-ugalan.

.

.

"Ahjumma, tuan Kangin sudah kau hubungi?" tanya Leeteuk

"Sudah, aku sudah mengabarinya, dan sepertinya dia belum dapat kemari hingga jam 12 siang nanti" ucap bibi Lee

Klek

"Siapa keluarga Yoonji?" tanya suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruang penanganan

"Ah bagaimana ini ahjumma? Tuan Kangin belum tiba?" bingung Leeteuk

"Kau saja yang menggantikannya, ahjumma akan menunggu di luar"

"Ne, baiklah kalau begitu"

Leeteuk masuk mengikuti suster yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter yang ebrdiri tak jauh dari ranjang Yoonji berbaring saat ini

"Saya sup- ah dia dongsaeng saya dokter" ucap Leeteuk

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia hamil, dan ini memasuki bulan ketiga" ucap dokter tersebut.

"Jinjja?" Wajah Leeteuk tampak senang mendengarnya "Dia memang sangat menginginkan hal tersebut dokter" ucapnya lagi

"Tapi.." dokter tersebut terdengar menggantung ucapannya

"Tapi apa dokter?" bingung Leeteuk

"Tapi hasil pemeriksaan kami menunjukan adanya tanda-tanda Yoonji-ssi mengidap penyakit kanker mulut rahim, meski kami belum melakukan scene lebih lanjut pada Yoonji-ssi tapi kami sudah banyak menemukan tanda-tanda penyakit tersebut berada padanya" ucap dokter tersebut lesu

"M-mwo? Kanker?" ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah kagetnya

"Untuk kebaikan Yoonji-ssi sebaiknya kita segera melakukan scene dan jika memang benar maka nyonya Yoonji harus segera ditangani dan itu bisa dengan cara kemoterapi atau operasi pengangkatan rahim, penanganan dini lebih baik, sebelum penyakit itu menggerogoti Yoonji-ssi lebih jauh lagi-"

"ANDWE!" pekik Yoonji sembari berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dokter dan Leeteuk berbicara

"Ah, anda sudah sadar nyonya?" tanya Leeteuk sembari menghampiri Yoonji dan memapahnya "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri oppa! Aku bukan orang sakit!" ucapnya sembari menepis tangan Leeteuk

"Aku tidak akan mengangkat rahimku! Mengangkat rahimku artinya sama dengan membunuh janin yang kini ada di dalamnya bukan? Aku juga tidak akan melakuakan kemoterapi! Aku tahu itu juga akan membunuh janin yang ada dalam perutku sekarang!" ucap Yoonji dengan airmata yang kini mulai berlinang.

"Nyonya tenanglah"

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku? Apa aku tidak bisa sembuh dengan keadaan normal, aku juga ingin menjadi seorang ibu!" ucapnya meraung-raung menangis dalam pelukan Leeteuk

"Saya mengerti perasaan anda Yoonji-ssi, tapi ini jalan terbaik, jika kau tetap bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan janin yang ada dalam kandunganmu, mungkin itu akan membahayakan nyawamu" ucap dokter tersebut lagi

"Aku tetap akan mempertahankannya meski aku harus mati!" ucap Yoonji tegas

"Nyonya! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ku mohon dokter dan kau oppa, jangan memberitahu Kangin tentang penyakit memuakkan ini, biarkan aku sekali saja membahagiakannya meski itu harus dengan nyawaku, ku mohon~" ucapnya lagi masih dengan air mata yang mengalir

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan kami melakukan scene pada anda agar kami dapat memastikan-"

"Dokter! Tidak ada yang perlu dipastikan! Aku akan bertahan tanpa kemo jgua tanpa operasi!" ucapnya yang kini sudah sesenggukan dengan isakannya "Aku hanya ingin memiliki keturunan dari orang yang ku cintai" sambungnya

"Tidak mengoperasinya bukan berarti janin anda akan selamat Yoonji-ssi, kita setidaknya bisa melakukan kemo agar anda sembuh dan setelahnya anda dapat memiliki banyak keturunan!" ucap dokter tersebut biijak

"Tidak, itu sama saja aku akan membunuh anakku!" ucapnya seraya memegangi baigan perutnya

"Ani, ini semua demi kebaikanmu Yoonji-ssi, lebih baik kita menyelamatkan salah satunya sekarang dari pada tidak kedua-duanya" jelas dokter tersebut lagi

"Jika diantara kami hanya ada satu yang bisa diselamatkan, ku mohon, selamatkan anakku!" ucapnya yakin

Leeteuk menitikkan airmatanya kali ini, perkataan Yoonji cukup membuatnya seolah-olah ikut merasakan apa yang yoonji derita saat ini.

.

Leeteuk dan Yoonji keluar dari ruangan penanganan tersebut "Oppa ingat ne Kangin hanya boleh mendengar tentang kehamilanku, tidak yang lainnya" ucapnya dengan nada memohon

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi nyonya, itu sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan anda" saran Leeteuk

"Nyonya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya bibi Lee yang langsung menghampiri Yoonji

"Ne bibi, aku baik-baik saja dan aku sedang hamil sekarang, ucapnya seraya tersenyum sangat manis ke arah wanita tua tersebut

"Dia terlalu bahagia dengan kehamilannya? Apa kau tega menghancurkan kebahagiaannya itu Leeteuk? Arrrgh, ottokhe? Apa aku harus tetap diam?" pikirannya terus dikellingi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh hatinya, Leeteuk merasa bahagia memperhatikan Yoonji yang kini terlihat sangat gembira akan kabar kehamilannya. Namun kenyataan tersebut juga membuatnya merasa sedih dengan kenyataan pahit yang menimpa wanita cantik tersebut.

"Kajja sekarang kita pulang, dan katakan pada Kangin aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya sembari mengaitkan dua tangannya pada Leeteuk dan bibi Lee pada masing-masing lengannya.

"Ne, kita pulang" ucap Leeteuk setelahnya

.

.

"Yoonji yah? Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit? Kenapa kau pulang apa dokter sudah mengatakan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kangin bebrtubi-tubi ketika memasuki kamarnya

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja Kangin ah, aku memiliki kabar baik untukmu" ucanya lagi

"Kabar baik?" Kangin mengangkat alisnya

"Aku hamil" ucapnya pelan namun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat gembira

"Jinjja?" ucap Kangin tak kalah girang

"Ne, kita akan memiliki anak Kangin ah, anak kau dan aku" ucapnya lagi

Kangin membangunkan Yoonji dan membawanya dalam pelukannya "Gomawo, kau sudah mau bersusah-susah lagi untuk menganduk anakku Yoonji ah" ucapnya tulus

"Nee, akkh hoeek" Yoonji langsung melepas pelukan Kangin saat dirasanya perutnya mual dan sepertinya bercampur sakit, membuka kasar pintu kmar mandi dan menutupnya lagi.

"Yoonji ah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kangin yang kini berada di depan pintu kamar mandi mereka.

"_Ne hanya mual sayang" _teriak Yoonji dari dalam

"Ummm, baiklah" ucap Kangin acuh dan beralih untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya

Di dalam kamar mandi Yoonji terlihat duduk dilantai masih dengan wajah pucatnya "Hiks hiks sakit" isaknya sembari memegangi perutnya yang bercampur mual "Kenapa penyakit ini harus datang bersamaan disaat tuhan mengirimkan lagi malaikatnya untukku" isaknya

"Kau harus bertahan Yoonji ah, kau harus bertahan, kau bisa" ucap Yoonji meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Yoonji berdiri di depan westafel membasuh wajahnya guna menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya.

KLEK

"Baby? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat" ucapny saat Yoonji berada di depan kamar mandinya.

"Ah, ne aku baik-baik saja, kau seperti tidak tahu orang hamil saja baby" ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm, sudah berapa umurnya?" tanya Kangin yang sudah ikut merebahkan diri di samping istrinya.

Yoonji mengangkat tiga jarinya dengan senyum sumringahnya "Aku tidk menyangka akan hamil lagi" ucapnya kemudian

"Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik ne, sekarang kau harus makan ne"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin Kangin ah" ucap Yoonji malas

"Hmm? Apa kau mau nanti saat anak ini lahir dia melihat wajahmu yang tirus ini dan jgua tubuh kurus seperti ini?" canda Kangin

"Aku harap aku memiliki waktu agar anak ku nanti dapat mengingat wajahku" gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar samar di telinga Kangin.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ah ak-aku bilang aku tidak ingin anakku melihat tirusnya wajahku ini" kilahnya "Kajja sekarang temani aku makan ne" ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Kangin keluar kamarnya.

.

.

GREP

"Tu-tuan? Anda kah?" gagap Leeteuk saat di rasanya matanya kini ditutupi oleh tangan seseorang.

"Maaf aku masuk ke kamarmu tanpa izin" ucapnya setengah berbisik "Dan berhenti memanggilku 'tuan' saat kau sedang bersamaku!" ucapnya masih setengah berbisik

"K-kau tidak menemani Yoonji? Dia kan sedang hamil?"

"Dia sudah tidur hyung, aku sedang sangat bahagia jadi aku ingin membaginya denganmu hyung" Kangin membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Leeteuk.

"Ini sudah lama sekali, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali bermanja padaku seperti ini" ucap Leeteuk dingin

"Mian jika kau merasa teracuhkan beberapa bulan ini, kau tahukan aku harus berfokus pada Yoonji yang sedang depresi, kau cemburu?" tanya Kangin sekenanya

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan! Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja, aku tidak ingin bermain api lagi Kangin ah" ucap Leeteuk pelan sembari membalik badannya agar menghadap Kangin

"Wae? Kenapa kau ingin menghentikannya? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Kangin manja

"Ne aku melakukannya terpaksa" ucap Leeteuk setengah bohong "Lebih baik akhiri sekarang sebelum kau menyesal" ucapnya lagi

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, karena aku mencintaimu bahkan melebihi cintaku pada Yoonji" ucapnya lagi

"Kangin ah berhenti berucap hal-hal konyol seperti itu, istrimu sedang hamil sebentar lagi kau benar-benar akan menjadi ayah jadi berhenti mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan dapat memberimu keturunan sepertiku" ucap Leeteuk lesu "Kau mengingkari janjimu untuk tidak mencintaiku Kangin ah!" Leeteuk mendorong Kangin agar sedikit menjauh.

"Aku tidak dapat melupakanmu sejak kejadian malam itu hyung, jadi maaf aku tidak akan melepasmu apapun yang terjadi!" Kangin membawa Leeteuk dalam pelukannya memberi kecupan pada namja cantiknya ini, sedikit melumatnya namun tanpa nafsu.

Leeteuk menitikkan airmata "Berhenti Kangin ah ku mohon hentikan semua ini" ucap Leeteuk di sela-sela ciuman mereka, meski Kangin sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Kangin mengakhiri ciumannya sat dirasanya airmata ikut bergabung dalam ciuman mereka "Jangan menangis jika kau menyukai perlakuanku yang seperti ini" ucapnya sembari menyeka airmata Leeteuk

Bukan menjawab Leeteuk malah memeluk Kangin dengat sangat erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kangin "Jangan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi Kangin ah, ku mohon~ Aku takut benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu" ucapnya pelan masih dalam pelukan Kangin

"Kau tidak perlu takut hyung, karena apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, percayalah!"

"Tuhan~ kenapa kau memberiku posisi sesulit ini" batin Leeteuk

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Bayangin rambutnya Leeteuk pas di MV Happiness ya ^_^ dia suka kunciran ceritanya~**

**Akhir kata Gomawo RIVIEW!~**

miniseokie01 : Ne tuh Leeteuknya dah di bikin suka sama Kangin sesuai permintaan ahha, tingalkan jejak lagi ne ^_^

**AhrastringsElf : Gomawo dah nyempet2in review ehehe bagus lagi kalau review tiap partnya hohoho  
**

**Reezuu Kim : Mending tbc an dari pada end gk jelas hehehe, gomawo dah review ^_^  
**

**Scelf : Gomawoooooo ^_^ review lagi**

**Haruhi : dah lanjut ahahah, tinggalkan jejak lagi ne ^_^**

**Baek Ji Hye : eh masa lucu ahaha :v padahal niatnya mau dibikin angst :v gomawo dah review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**InSoo**

**Main cast:**

KangTeuk

**Cast**

Kim Young-woon

Park Jungsoo

Lee Yoon Ji

Other...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

_**Before...**_

_"Aku takut benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu" ucapnya pelan masih dalam pelukan Kangin_

_"Kau tidak perlu takut hyung, karena apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, percayalah!"_

_"Tuhan~ kenapa kau memberiku posisi sesulit ini" batin Leeteuk_

.

.

.

Kangin menuntun Leeteuk untuk duduk di tempat tidur berukuran kecil milik Leeteuk "Aku ingin hyung" ucapnya sembari menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan nafsu

"Ap-apa aku tidak bis- mmph" tentu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi bukan ^_^

Kangin dengan lembut melumat bibir Leeteuk menuntunnya untuk berbaring dengan tenang di bawahnya. "Kau selalu berkata tidak hyung saat aku ingin melakukannya, tapi kau juga tak pernah menolaknya" ucap Kangin menyeringai.

"Ak-aku"

"Aku tahu kau tidak menolaknya karena kau mencintaiku" potong Kangin cepat

"Pabbo ya! Jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya seperti itu!" ucap Leeteuk seraya mendorong Kanign agar sedikit menjauh

"..." Kangin hanya memsang seringai mesuk mendengar jawaban namja cantik yang kini berada di bawahnya tersebut

Leeteuk mendorong Kangin sekuat tenaga agar terangkat dari atas tubuhnya dan sepertiny berhasik karena ia juga tidak ingin memaksa kehendaknya seperti malam itu.

Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya bersila masih di tempan di mana Kangin menindihnya tadi, dan Kangin kini sudah mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang Leeteuk "Wae?" tanya Kangi lembut

Leeteuk menundukan kepalanya menghindari pandang matanya eprtemu dengan Kangin "Hentikan Kangin ah, ku mohon hetikan semua ini" ucapnya pelan

Kangin menangkup wajah leeteuk dengan kedua tangannya "Wae? Kenapa kau ingin menghentikan sesuatu yang juga membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Kangin masih dengan nada lembutnya

"Karena kebahagiaanku menyakiti orang lain!" pekiknya langsung "Dan aku tidak ingin berbahagia di atas penderitaan nyonya" ucapnya lagi yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya kembali

"Tatap aku saat berbicara hyung!" lagi Kangin menarik wajah Leeteuk "Kita tidak berbahagia di atas penderitaan Yoonji, kita berbahagia tetap dengan menjaga perasaannya, aku tetap mencintainya meski sekarang rasa cintaku padamu lebih besar" ucap Kangin serius

"Itu! Itu yang menyakitinya Kangin ah, apa kau tidak mengerti itu? Dia akan sangat sakit hati jika tahu apa yang sudah kita lakukan dan kita jalin" ucapnya lembut

"Aku-"

"Ku mohon lepaskan aku, lupaka aku, luapkan hubungan kita" potong Leeteuk cepat

"Mwo?"

"Sudah cukup aku menjadi seorang pengkhianat, terlebih aku berkhianat terhadap orang yang sudah banyak berjasa dalam hidupku seperti nyonya Yoonji" ucap Leeteuk masih mempertahankan nada lembutnya

Kangin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Leeteuk dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Leeteuk "Mianhae" gumamnya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Leeteuk "Jika kau meminta aku untuk itu, aku tidak akan bisa! Aku akan mempertahankanmu bagaimanapun caranya" ucap Kangin pelan namun terdengar sangat pasti.

"Kangin ku mohon ja-"

BLAM

Leeteuk hanya menggantung ucapannya karena orang yang dipanggil sudah terlanjur meninggalkan kamarnya. "Jika aku boleh mengulang waktu aku tidk ingn bekerja dan terjebak di rumah ini, terjebak diantara cinta yang rumit dan tidak normal seperti ini" gumamnya lirih

.

.

Klek

Kangin melihat ke arah wanita yang kini tengah duudk bersila tea di tengah-tengah ranjangnya dengan selimut yang dibiarkan menyelimuti bagian kakinya.

"Eh belum tidur baby?" ucap Kangin seraya mendekati sang istri

Yoonji menatap Kangin lembut sembari memberikan senyum termanisnya "Aku terbangun" jawabnya singkat "Kau dari mana Kangin ah?" ucapnya sembari mengucek-ucep matanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

Kangin mendudukan diri di samping Yoonji "Ah aku, aku dari dapur, aku haus" bohong Kangin

"Jinjja? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu"

"Ani, kau harus banyak istirahat karena kau sedang mengandung buah hati kita" ucapnya lagi sembari mengelus-elus perut Yoonji yang sebenarnya belum begitu buncit.

Yoonji tersenyum mendengar kata-kata manis yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya tersebut "Apa kau senang?" tanyanya

"Ne?"

"Apa kau senang kita karena kita akan memiliki buah hati lagi?" ulang Yoonji lebih jelas

Kangin mengacak-acak rambut sang istri pelan "Pertanyaan konyol, tentu saja aku sangat senang sayang" jawabnya kemudian

"Aku juga" ucapnya sembari membawa diri dalam pelukan Kangin menyandarkan diri pada dada Kangin, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Cepat tidur, ini sudah sangat larut"

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah, peluk aku sampai aku tertidur" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat manja

Tanpa berbicara Kangin menuntunnya untuk berbaring dan membiarkan Yoonji merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya hingga sang istri terlelap.

Setelah berselang sekitar 30 menit dan dirasanya Yoonji sudah benar-benar tidur Kangin melepas dekapannya dan membarigkan Yoonji di sebelahnya.

"Mianhae" ucapnya pelan sembari menatap wajah damai istrinya yang kini sudah berada di alam mimpi. Setelahnya Kangin keluar dari kamar tersebut, membarkan sang istri beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

Leeteuk sedang membersihkan mobil-mobil Kanign yang berada di halaman depan rumah besar tersebut, memang itu kebiasaannya setiap minggu pagi seperti sekarang ini.

Seet

"Eh?" Leeteuk kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil spon yang di gunakannya untuk membersihkan mobil

"Nyonya?" bingung Leeteuk

"Aku ingin membantumu memcuci mobil" ucapnya sumringah "Bolehkan?" Yoonji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu guna merayu Leeteuk

"Tidak, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan nyonya bagaimana? Apa nyonya ingin saya dimarahi tuan Kangin" omel Leeteuk

"Kangin tidak akan memarahimu" ucap Yoonji yang kini sudah mengusap-usapkan spons tersebut pada bagian badan mobilnya sendiri

"Nyonya jangan seperti ini anda sedang hamil" Leeteuk mengambil paksa spons tersebut

Bukannya menjawab Yoonji malah mengambil lagi sposn tersebut dan tidak menghiraukan semua omelan-omelan Leeteuk yang sebenarnya untuk kebaiknanya sendiri.

"Hey hey apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Kangin yang kini sudah memeluk Yoonji dari belakang

"Kau sudah bangun Kangin ah?" kaget Yoonji "Lepas, aku tidak bsia bergerak jika seperti ini" ucapnya sembari berusaha melepas tangan Kangin yang melingkar di perutnya

Sementara Leeteuk hanya menatap dua pasangan yang terlihat harmonis tersebut dengan tatapan lembut, seolah-olah ia ikut bahagia melihatnya, meski sebenarnya sebaliknya lah yang ia rasakan.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau memandang kami seperti itu?" tanya Yoonji "Apa kau cemburu?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada menggoda

Sementara yang digoda sepertinya tengah salah tingkah dengan wajah yang merona merah, dan itu membuat Kangin menyeringai kecil.

"Oppa, kau salang tingkah sampai-sampai wajahmu memerah seperti itu" ejek Yoonji

"Ak-aku tidak salah tingkah nyonya, hanya saja pertanyaan nyonya itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali, iya iya he he he" kilah Leeteuk sembari tertawa garing

"Haaah, dasar kalian ini" ucap Kangin sembaring menggelengkan kepalanya "Sudah cepat masuk baby, dan kau Leeteuk nanti saja mecuci mobilnya, kita makan bersama dulu pagi ini" titah Kangin lagi. Dan sepertinya tidak ada bantahan dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dan sekarang memasuki usia kehamilan bulan ke-enam Yoonji, sejauh ini Yoonji masih dapat bertahan dengan pengobatan-pengobatan alternatif yang menurutnya aman dan tidak berpengaruh pada janinnya.

Terlihat Yoonji sedang memilih perlengkapan bayi dan segala macam keperluaannya dengan Kangin yamng mengekor di belakangnya.

Yoonji memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai membucit "aaaah, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini" gumamnya dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan sakit

"Kau kenapa baby?" tanya Kangin yang tentu khawatri melihat wajah tak nyaman Yoonji

Yoonji hanya menggeleng sebagi jawaban 'iya baik-baik saja' berbohong memang. "Kita pulang saja Kangin ah" ucapnya pelan

"Bagaimana kalau ke dokter saja? Hitung-hitung kontrol bulan ini" usul Kangin

"Andwe! Aku tidak ingin ke dokter Kangin ah" kekeh Yoonji.

Memang selama ini Yoonji tidak pernah mengotrol kandungannya ke rumah sakit, dia hanya mempercayakan semuanya pada tuhan, karena dia tidak ingin dipaksa menggugurkan kandungannya jika dokter tahu separah apa kondisinya saat ini.

"Ya sudah kajja, kita pulang sekarang" ucap kangin pasrah

"Tuhan, kuatkan aku, setidaknya sampai bayi ini lahir" batin Yoonji sembari berjalan sebiasa mungkin agar Kangin tidak curiga.

.

.

"Ahjumma"

Orang yang dipanggil pun sontak memalingkan wajahnya mengarah pada yang memanggil "Eh? Kenapa Leeteuk?" tanya bibi Lee

Leeteuk mendekat ke arah bibi Lee yang masih sibuk dengan cucian piringnya "Aku ingin berhenti" ucapnya tiba-tiba

Bibi Lee yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya langsung menatap bingung ke arah Leeteuk "Wae? Kau tidak betah di sini? tapi ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun jika kau tidak betah seharusnya dari dulu-dulu saja kau keluar" cecar bibi Lee dengan omelannya

Leteuk tersenyum "Aku hanya lelah ahjumma" ucap Leeteuk sembari menghela nafas berat "Aku merasa ingin berhenti atau setidaknya mengistirahatkan diri untuk beberapa bulan" sambungnya lagi

"Andwe!"

"Tu-tuan?" bingung bibi Lee

GREP

Tangan Leeteuk ditarik kasar oleh Kangin meninggalkan bibi Lee yang masih bingung dengan kejadian tersebut "Ikut aku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin

Kangin terus menarik Leeteuk menuju kamarnya, ah bukan kamar Leeteuk karena di kamarnya sedang ada Yoonji "M-mau kemana tuan?" tanya Leeteuk takut-takut

"Aku akan membuatmu mengurungkan niatmu tadi!" ucap Kangin pelan namun penuh penekanan pada setiap kallimatnya.

BRAK

"Appo Kangin ah" ringisnya karena Kangin mendorong dirinya hingga punggungnya membentur tembok dalam kamar tersebut

BLAM

Suara pintu yang kembali ditutup Kangin dengan kasar "Kenapa!? Kenapa kau ingin pergi dari sini! Jelaskan padaku!" teriaknya lantang

Leeteuk yag masih meringisi punggungnya sontak kaget "Pelankan suaramu Kangin ah, aku tidak ingin ahjumma dan nyonya berpikir yang tidak tidak" ucapnya setengah berbisik

Kangin mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Leeteuk yang masih tersungkur di lantai kamarnya "Aku tidak perduli hyung! Kalau perlu sekarang aku ku proklamasikan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa kau itu milikku! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana kau itu milikku!" ucapnya sembari mencengkram kasar kedua bahu Leeteuk.

"K-kau mengingkari janjimu kang-"

"Persetan dengan janji itu! Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar kau membahas janji itu lagi hyung karena aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku!" teriak Kangin tepat di depan wajah Leeteuk

Leeteuk menundukan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata Kangin "Aku akan pergi hari ini, dan anda tidak perlu membayar pesangon untuk saya tuan" Leeteuk melepas cengkraman Kangin pada bahunya namun sekarang Kangin memegang lengannya dengan sedikit mengangkatnya.

"Katakan kau bercanda hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Kangin memelas

"Istrimu lebih membutuhkanmu Kangin ah, aku hanya parasit di sini"

Leeteuk melepas kasar pegangan tangan Kangin berdiri dan langsung mengambil koper kecilnya, memasukkan baju-bajunya yang memang tidak begitu banyak.

"Jangan seperti ini hyung! Kau-"

"Berhenti Kangin ah! Ku mohon, kau akan menyesal jika terus mempertahankan ku!" potong Leeteuk cepat "Aku akan mengatakan in padamu, istrimu dia- arrgh sudahlah lupakan!" ucapnya sembari terus berjalan membawa kopernya tentu saja diikuti Kangin yang masih menahannya.

"Hyung hyung jangan seperti ini, aku akan menepati janjiku, aku berjanji ku mohon jangan pergi dari sini" pinta Kangin yang terpogoh-pogoh karena mengikuti langkah Leeteuk

Leeteuk berhenti dan menatap Kangin tajam"Janji? Kau membuat janji lagi untuk janji yang bahkan belum kau tepati!" seru Leeteuk "Dan lagi ini bukan masalah janji, kau harus mengerti hubungan yang kita jalin ini tidak seharusnya, lebih baik kau menjaga baik-baik nyonya jika kau tidak ingin menyesal Kangin ah"

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah aku akan kehilangan Yoonji!"

"..."

"Apa-"

"Leeteuk oppa!" seru Yoonji dan seraca tidak langsung sudah memotong ucapan Kangin "Odiga? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan koper ini?" tanya Yoonji penasaran

Leeteuk memandang Yoonji sebentar "Aku mengundurkan diri nyonya" ucapnya datar lalu melenggang pergi lagi dan tentu diikuti oleh Kangin yang masih berusaha menahannya.

Mereka berdua pun menghilang di balik pintu, Leeteuk terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meski Kangin masih terus berusaha mengejar dan membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal.

"AAAARGGGH"

"Nyonya!" pekik bibi Lee yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakan Yoonji yang mengerang keras sembari memegangi perutnya.

Bibi Lee pun segera beranjak mendekati Yoonji yang sudah terkulai lemas di ruang tamu besar tersebut.

"Sa-sakith" gumamnya pelan

"Kita ke dokter ne nyonya-"

Yoonji menggeleng lemah "Andwe! Ahk aku baik-baik aja, aku tidak ingin ke dokter" ucapnya susah payah

Bibi Lee memasang wajah khawatir "Jangan paksakan dirimu nyonya aku akan menyusul tuan Kangin sekarang" ucap bibi Lee berniat pergi jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Yoonji

Yoonji tersenyum "Antar aku ke kamar saja bi ahk" mohonnya dan setelahnya kesadarannya hilang mungkin karena tidak sanggup menahan sakit yang begitu menyiksanya

"Nyonya! Nyonya!" panik bibi Lee

.

.

Leeteuk terus berjalan menuju halte bus yang terbilang cukup dari kediaman Kangin. Kangin terus dan terus saja mengikutinya "Berhenti mengikutiku kangin ah, lepaskan aku" kesalnya sembari medudukan diri di kursian halte bus

"Aku tidak bisa" ucapnya yang juga ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah Leeteuk "Aku mencintaimu, jadi ku mohon kembalilah" ucapnya tapa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapanya dengan pandangan 'ada mereka gay'

Leeteuk menatap tajam ke arah Kangin yang sudah berhasil membuatnya mau di tempat umu seperti ini "Jaga omonganmu Kangin ah-"

Drrrt Drrrt

Getar ponsel Leeteuk berhasil menghentikan semua omongannya "Bibi Lee?" gumamnya pelan sebelum menekna tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Yobos-"

_"Leeteuk Nyonya! Dia tak sadarkan diri sekarang, cepat pulang dan bawa dia ke rumah sakit, aku berusaha menghubungi tuan Kangin tapi nomernya tidak aktif"_

"Mwo? N-ne aku akan segera menyuruh tuan Kangin ke sana"

PIP

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Istrimu, dia tidak sadarkan diri, cepat pulang Kangin ah, aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lebih jauh aku tidak ingin semakin menyakitinya!"

"Dia sudah biasa pingsan saat hamil" ucap Kangin malas

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit"

"Aku akan pulang jika kau juga pulang, ku mohon hyung pulang bersamaku"

"Kangin ah pulanglah sebelum kau menyesal!" titah Leeteuk tegas

Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk "Aku akan lebih menyesal jika kehilanganmu" ucapnya pasti dan tentu semakin mendapat tatapan aneh dari penghuni halte bus tersebut.

"Hentikan!" ucapnya menghempaskan kasar tangan Kangin

Bus yang di tunggu Leeteuk sudah tiba bergegas Leeteuk dan penumpang lainnya masuk begitu pula Kagin jika saja Leeteuk tidak menahannya di dean pintu bus "Cukup! Jangan ikuti aku Kangin ah, istrimu sedang membutuhkanmu" teriaknya tanpa memperdulika penumpang lainnya

"Tapi aku-"

"Istrimu dia mengidap kanker rahim!" ucapnya pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Kangin "Dia mempertahankan anaknya membahayakan nyawanya hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu! Jika aku memiliki perasaan pulanglah bahagiakan dia!" pintu bus ditutup oleh petugas meninggalkan Kangin yang masih berdiri mematung di depan bus yang sudah mulai berjalan.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari sepasang mata tersebut entah itu untuk kepergian Leeteuk atauk kepedihan dihatinya setelah mendengar penuturan namja cantiknya tersebut, hatinya kacau sekacau-kacaunya saat ini "Katakan padaku kalau kau bohong, katakan kau bohong" gumam Kangin sembari menatap nanar bus yang ditumpangi Leeteuk semakin menjauh dari pandangannya

Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di bangku bus nomer tiga yang berada dekat jendela, menundukan kepanya dalam dengan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat lagi dibendungnya "Mianhae~ Saranghae Kangin ah~" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

**TBC? END!**

**Huaaa, agak pendek ini :3**

**Lanjut atau tidak tergantung dari respond kalian :)**

**Review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**InSoo**

**Main cast:**

KangTeuk

**Cast**

Kim Young-woon

Park Jungsoo

Lee Yoon Ji

Other...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

* * *

_**Before...**_

_"Mianhae~ Saranghae Kangin ah~" gumamnya lirih_

_._

_._

_._

GREP

Leeteuk memeluk wanita yang terlihat tua yang kini sedang terlihat tengah menjemur pakaian "Eoh?"

"Umma~" ucap Leeteuk manja

"Teuki kah?" ucapnya sembari celingukan menatap kearah belakang pada seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya

Leeteuk tersenyum tanpa memberi jawaban bahkan tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Teuki lepas, umma sudah berkeringat banyak" keluh wanita tersebut berusaha melepas pelukannya "Kenapa kau pulang? Jangan katakan kau dipecat akrena kinerja kerjamu buruk?" tuding sang umma langsung saat Leeteuk sudah melepas pelukannya

"Ani umma, anakmu ini selalu bekerja dengan bak dan benar" jawab Leeteuk seadanya

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali? Apa yang membuatmu pulang?" tanya uma penasaran

"Umma, aku lelah, lebih baik kau sekarang menyuruhku untuk mandi, makan dan setelah itu beristirahat" ucapnya berusaha tampak girang di depan sang umma

Umma Leeteuk memandang remeh ke arah anaknya tersebut "Heh, jangan membodohi umma dengan wajah pura-pura bahagiamu itu, sudah cepat sana tapi setelahnya kau harus segera bercerita ne" ucap sang umma lembut

"Ne umma" balas Leeteuk dengan senyum getirnya, sunggu ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong dengan orang tua yang satu ini.

.

Leeteuk sudah selesai dengan mandinya dan kini ia lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di dalam bilik kecil miliknya yang terlihat berantakan karena sudah lama tidak ditinggali.

Klek

Leeteuk bangun saat didengarnya pintu kamarnya terbuka oleh seseorang "Umma" ucapnya kemudian setelah melihat sosok sang umma yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

Wanita tua tersebut mendudukan diri ditepi ranjang kecil milik Leeteuk "Wae? Kau sedang ada masalah apa?" tanya umma yang seolah-olah langsung mengetahu Leeteuk yang memiliki masalah.

Leeteuk masih diam namun tetap tersenyum ke arah sang umma "Berceritalah jangan memendamnya sendiri, itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin gelisah" saran sang umma bijak

"Aku memiliki masalah dengan majikanku umma"

"Masalah?" ulang sang umma

"Ne, hanya masalah kecil" jawab Leeteuk ragu

"Jika itu hanya masalah kecil kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang bahkan tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu padaku?"

"Aku hanya-"

"Leeteuk anakku, apapun masalah yang kau hadapi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas itu, kau tidak boleh lari seperti ini" ucap sang umma lembut

Leeteuk menatap sang umma dengan tatapan sedikit tidak terima "Tapi lari adalah jalan terbaik umma" balasnya

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku hanya akan- akan merusak hubungan mereka jika aku tidak pergi dari rumah itu umma" adu Leeteuk manja "Aku tidak ingin berkhianat terhadap orang yang sudah begitu baik dengan ku" sambungnya lagi

"Berkhianat?" tanya sang umma yang masih kurang mengerti dengan masalah tersebut.

"Majikanku mencintaiku umma dan aku-" Leeteuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya

Park umma tersenyum, sepertinya ia sedikit banyaknya sudah mengerti masalah yang dialami Leeteuk "Umma senang, sepertinya kau dapat memilah mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk Leeteuk ah, kau harus tetap seperti ini, jangan biarkan ego menguasaimu" ucapnya seraya mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya ini

Leeteuk tersenyum getir "Sayangnya aku tidak seperti yang umma pikirkan, aku masih tidak dapat memilah mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk umma, karena yang ku cintai dan yang mencintaiku adalah seorang pria" sanggah Leeteuk dalam hati

"Kau sudah makan? Umma sudah menyiapkan sup untukmu, kajja kau makan" titah umma Leeteuk

"Aku tidak lapar umma" balas Leeteuk yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan nafsu makanny sejak kejadian tadi siang "Aku akan makan nan-"

"Makan sekarang atau kau memang tidak ingin lagi mermakan makanan ummamu ini? Karena di sana kau sudah disuguhi dengan makanan-makanan mewah?" cecar sang umma

"Arasso aku akan makan" ucapnya lembut sembari menatap umma dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

.

"Leeteuk, apa umma boleh tahu seperti apa majikan yang jatuh cinta padamu itu?" tanya umma Leeteuk

"Uhk Uhk" Leeteuk langsung terbatuk-batuk saat mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga tersebut "Ambilkan aku uhk air umma uhk" ucapnya sembari menadahkan gelas kosong kepada sang umma

"Aigoo~ kenapa kau sampai tersedak? Gwenchana?" tanya sang umma khawatir

Leeteuk langsung mengambil gelas tersebut dan menenggak habis air di dalamnya "Haaah gwenchana umma, pertanyaanmu terlalu mengagetkanku" jawab Leeteuk

"Umma hanya ingin tahu, jika kau tidak ingin memeberitahunya juga tidak apa-apa"

"Bukan begitu umma, hanya saja-"

"Sudah sudah tidak usah dijawab, teruskan saja makanmu sayang" ucap sang umma lembut dan Leeteuk murutinya lagi pula ia tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa laki-laki yang mencintainya bukan wanita.

"Ne umma" ucap Leeteuk seraya menganggukkan kepalanya

.

Sudah setahun kira-kira ia tidak pulang ke kampung halaman ini, namun setiap bulan ia tetap mengirim uang gajinya untuk keperluan ummanya di kampung.

Pagi selanjutnya Leeteuk tengah duduk di pinggir sungai kecil yang berada tauk jauh dari rumahnya. Melamun kah? Tentu tidak sekarang ia tengah menikmati aroma asri dari kampung halamannya ini, yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Namun beberapa saat setelahnya hujan membuatnya harus segera beranjak dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan segera "Aah kenapa hujan sepagi ini" kesalnya dan langsung beranjak

KLEK

"Dari mana saja kau Leeteuk ah?" tanya sang umma

Leeteuk mendekat dan mendudukan diri di saping ummanya yang kini terlihat sedang menjahit "Aku dari sungai di belakang umma, umma sedang apa?" tanyanya bodoh

"Aku sedang mencuci piring" jawab sang umma asal

"Jangan bercanda umma"

"Kau lihat kan aku sedang berkutat dengan benang jahit, kenapa masih bertanya!?"

Leeteuk menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tertawa garing "Umma sudah makan?"

"Ne umma baru saja selesai makan" ucapnya tanpa memandang Leeteuk "Jja, sudah siap" ucapnya seraya meletakkan benang jahit dan pakaian yang dijahitnya.

"Baju itu sudah sangat robek, kenapa masih umma gunakan? Aku bisa membelikan yang baru" ucap Leeteuk prihatin

"Ini masih bisa dipakai Leeteuk, biasakan hidup dalam kesederhanaan" ucap sang umma bijak "Eh? mana kalung yang umma berikan padamu?" bingung sang umma yang tak melihat kalung yang di berikannya melingkar di leher Leeteuk.

"Ah itu, ano- mungkin tertinggal di rumah Tuan Kim umma" ucap Leeteuk mencari alasan

"Jinjja? Tidak biasanya kau melepas kalung itu?" tanya sang umma ragu

Leeteuk terlihat tampak berpikir "Itu umma, kerja di sana lumayan berat aku takut kalau-kalau kalung umma hilang jadi aku melepasnya selama aku bekerja" jawabnya asal

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kau harus mengambilnya, umma tidak mau sampai kalung pemberian appamu itu hilang" jawab sang umma lesu

Leeteuk yang melihatpun menjadi merasa bersalah "Bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa aku dengan mudah memberikannya pada Kangin waktu itu" rutuknya pada diri sendiri tentu saja dala hati.

"Leeteuk ah!"

"Ah ne umma, aku akan mengambilnya nanti, aku akan menghubungi Lee ahjumma untuk meminta mengambilkannya" jawab Leeteuk lagi "Umma, aku ke kamar, aku ingin mengganti bajuku" ucapnya dan setelahnya ia sudah hilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

"Ya tuhan bagaimana caranya aku mengambil kalung itu lagi" prustasi Leeteuk seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya

* * *

FLASHBACK ON

_BRAK_

_Kangin menutup kasar pintu mobilnya membuat Leeteuk yang berada di depan sontak terbangun dari tidurnya "Kita ke bar biasa" titah Kangin dingin_

_"B-bar? Tapi ini sudah malam Kangin ah na-"_

_"Jalan!" titahnya_

_Dan Leteuk menurut patuh, ia tau jika Kangin seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kantornya._

_._

_Leeteuk berusaha menggapai gelas berisi wine di tangan Kangin "Kangin ah sebaiknya kita segera pulang, nyonya Yoonji sudah menunggu di rumah" usul Leeteuk pada Kangin yang masih setia dengan minumannya_

_"Aku sedang pusing hik dan aku juga tidak ingin Yoonji melihat hik -ku dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini" ucapnya dengan cegukan kecilnya_

_"Tapi kita harus pulang Kangin ah ini sudah malam"_

_"Kita ke hotel saja hik katakan pada Yoonji aku lembur dan kau harus menemani ku hyung" ucapnya enteng_

_"Mwo? Ak-"_

_"Aku tidak ingin mendengar protesmu, palli hyung sebelum aku muntah di sini!" bentaknya_

_Dengan sabar Leeteuk menuntun Kangin yang sudah hilang setengah kesadarannya, memapahnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di antara mobil-mobil lainnya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Ponsel Kangin dapat didengar Leeteuk sudah berdering kira-kira puluhan kali tentu saja itu dari nyonya Yoonji._

_"Mian Kangin ah, berikan ponselmu, aku akan mengirim pesan pada nyonya Yoonji, sepertinya dia sudah sangat khawatir" tanpa basa-basi Kangin langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Leeteuk_

_"Ini" ucap Leeteuk saat mengembalikan ponsel setelah mengetik beberapa kalimat dan mengirimkannya pada istri majikannya ini._

_"Kita akan kemana Kangin ah?" bingung Leeteuk_

_"Kita ke hotel saja" jawabnya sembarang_

_"Sebaiknya kau minum Kangin ah, agar mabukmu sedikit berkurang" ucapnya seraya memberikan sebotol air mineral kearah Kangin._

_"Dasar hyung sok tahu, kau kira minum air mineral dapat menghilangkan mabuk?" ucap Kangin sembarangan namun tetap mengambil botol yang diberikan Leeteuk. Dan tak lama setelahnya..._

_HOEEK_

_Kangin memuntahkan isi perutanya, beruntung ia masih ingat untuk tidak memuntahkannya dalam mobil, jika tidak Leeteuk lah yang akan repot untuk membersihkannya._

_Kangin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil, memejamkan matanya mencoba membuang pusing yang menderanya._

_"Sekarang kita ke hotel mana Kangin ah? Hotel sangat banyak di Seoul" tanya Leeteuk lagi_

_"Terserah hyung saja, tapi ingat jangan hotel murahan" ucapnya lagi_

_"Arasso"_

_Leeteuk pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sembari melihat-lihat hotel yang akan di sewanya unutk malam ini, dan pilihannya jatuh pada hotel berbintang mewah dengan nuansa rumah kayu yang terlihat begitu elegan._

_"Kangin ah jangan seperti ini, nanti orang tidak akan memperbolehkan kita masuk, yang ada aku akan disuruh orang membawamu ke rumah sakit" ucapnya sembari berusaha menyuruh Kangin untuk berjalan secara benar_

_Kangin mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar "Arasso arasso" ucapnya_

_Mereka pun berjalan perlahan karena kondisi Kangin yang juga masih sedikit berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol._

_"Kami memesan satu kamar" ucap Leeteuk pada wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionist hotel tersebut._

_"Kami menyediakan kam-"_

_"VVIP! Kami memesan kamar dengan pelayanan yang terbaik" sela Kangin langsung dan langsung wanita tersebut mengangguk ramah sembari memberikan kunci kamar hotel untuk Leeteuk dan Kangin._

_Sementara Leeteuk hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kangin tersebut._

_"Mari saya antar, ucap salah seorang pegawai hotel"_

_._

_"Selamat menikmati malam anda tuan" ucap pelayan tersebut seraya membungkuk sopan dan menutup pintu tersebut setelahnya_

_Leeteuk memasang wajah tak suka "Menikmati malam? Kau pikir apa yang akan kami lakukan" gumamnya sangat pelan_

_BRUK_

_Terdengar suara Kangin yang sudah menjatuhkan dirinya terlebih dahulu di tempat tidur king size kamar hotel tersebut._

_Leeteuk menghela nafas berat "Haaah Kangin ah, setidaknya lepas duku jas sabuk serta sepatumu" cecar Leeteuk dan mendekat ke arah Kangin._

_"Aku terlalu pusing untuk melakukan itu hyung" ucapnya tanpa membuka mata_

_Dengan telaten leeteuk melepaskan jas, sabuk dan sepatu yang masih di kenakan oleh Kangin, melepas dasi yang masih dikenakannya serta melepas dua kancing atas kemejanya agar Kangin dapat bernafas lebih leluasa._

_"Ya sudah lebih baik kau tidur agar besok kau tidak merasa pusing lagi" titahnya sembari menarik selimut sebatas pinggang Kangin yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Aku seperti sedang mengurusi seorang bayi besar" gumamnya sembari menatap Kangin yang etrtidur damai dengan dengkuran kecilnya_

_._

_Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga pagi, saat Kangin terbangun dari tidurnya "Ah kepalaku pusing sekali" gumamnya sembari memegangi kepalanya "Mana Leeteuk hyung" Kangin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan ditemukannya kini sosok Leeteuk tengah tertidur di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya._

_"Hah kasian Leeteuk hyung aku selalu merepotkannya"_

_Kangin berjalan menuju westfel dan membasuh mukanya dengan air guna mengurangi sedikit rasa pusing di kepalanya dan setlahnya ia bergerak menuju Leeteuk mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya perlahan di ranjang agar tidak menganggu tidurnya._

_"Maaf aku selalu menyusahkanmu" ucapnya seraya mengusap wajah Leeteuk "Tertidur saja terliaht cantik" sambungnya_

_"Engg" Leeteuk mengerjapkan mataya bingung saat merasa sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya._

_Leeteuk sontak bangun dan sedikit memundurkan dirinya karena terkejut dengan posisi Kangin yang sangat dekat dengannya "K-kangin ah? Apa yang- kau ahh" ucap Leeteuk yang berakhir sebuah desahan. Desah? Leeteuk?_

_"KANGIN AH!" teriak Leeteuk nyaring, tentu saja tak akan ada yang mendengar karena kamar VVIP pastilah di rancang kedap suara._

_"Wae?" tanyanya santai dengan tangan yang kini tengah bergerilya pada milik Leeteuk yang masih terbalut celana yang dikenakannya._

_Leeteuk masih berusaha menepis tangan Kangin meski lagi dan lagi ia tetap mkembali menyentuh milik Leeteuk, mengusap-usapnya pelan dari luar "Apa yang ehh kau lakukanh" ucap Leeteuk terbata_

_CHU~_

_Kangin mengecup singkat bibir Leeteuk "Aku sudah cukup lama menahan ini hyung, kau pikir selalu bersama orang secantik dan sebaik dirimu tak membuatku jatuh cinta?" tanya Kangin lembut. Leeteuk hanya bsia menundukan wajahnya salah tingkah._

_"Kangin ah jangan bertingkah seperti ini" ucap Leeteuk salah tingkah "Kka" ucapnya sembari mendorong tubuh Kangin namun bukannya menjauh sekarang Kangin malah menindihnya._

_"Ya tuhan ada apa dengan orang ini" batin Leeteuk_

_"Hyung, aku menginginkanmu" bisik Kangin_

_Sreeeet_

_Kangin membuka resleting celana Leeteuk dan memelorotkannya lalu melemparnya sembarang, menyisakan milik Leeteuk yang terlihat setengah menegang meski masih terbalut underware._

_Degan cepat Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Kangin dan kali ini berhasil, ia langsung menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya "Kangin ah jangan seperti ini" ucapnya takut-takut_

_Kangin kembali mendekat "Wae? Aku tahu kau jiga menginginkannya, aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan padaku meski sekarang kau belum menyadarinya" ucap Kangin percaya diri_

_"Nyonya Yoonji, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati orang yang sudah banyak berjasa padaku Kangin ah" jelas Leeteuk memberanikan diri_

_Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk erat "Kita tidak mengkhianatinya, dan kita tidak akan menyakitinya selama ia tidak mengetahuinya" bujuk Kangin_

_"Tapi tapi Kangin ah aku-"_

_"Ini perintah dari majikan" ucapnya memotong kalimat Leeteuk_

_Leeteuk menunduk takut, jangankan untuk memandang Kangin, membuka matanya pun sekarang ia sudah tak berani._

_"Hyung, aku akan melakukannya perlahan"_

_"Mwo? Mwo? Apa yang kau maksud dengan melakukan?" panik Leeteuk_

_Kangin membuka paksa selimut yang digunakan Leeteuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan lagi melemparnya ke sembarang arah, dengan cepat Kangin membuka kedua paha Leeteuk lebar dan memposisikan miliknya yang entah sejak kapan terbuka seluruhnya seperti sekarang._

_"Dengan cara halus? Atau lansung seperti ini?" ancam Kangin_

_"Andwe!"_

_"Kalau begitu bekerja sama lah, jangan membuatku memaksamu hyung" ucapnya lembut sembari melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kedua kaki Leeteuk._

_Leeteuk mengangguk patuh dengan wajah memelasnya "N-ne" jawabnya ragu_

_"Akan ku pastikan kau akan mencintaiku mulai dari malam ini" seringai Kangin_

_Stop! Cukup sampai di sini ne, saya tidak sanggup menggambarkan lebih lanjut lagi apa yang terjadi antara mereka malam ini._

_._

_Mungkin sekitar dua jam mereka memadu kasih malam itu, kini haru sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi._

_"Hyung~"_

_Leeteuk mendengar Kangin memanggilnya namun ia lebih memilih diam dan tetap tidak ingin membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Kangin._

_"Kau marah? Kalau kau marah eknapa tadi tidak menolaknya saja sejak awal?"_

_Leeteuk akhirnya membalik tubuhnya "Apa jika aku menolak kau tidak akan melakukannya?" tanya Leeteuk engan wajah kesalnya_

_"Aku akan tetap melakukannya" jawab Kangin enteng "Lagi pula kau menikmatinya bukan?"_

_"Ya ya aku memang menikmatinya, dan aku juga sangat menikmati sakit yang kau berikan di bagian bawah ku ini Kangin ah" ucapnya dengan mata yang melotot lucu._

_Kangin menarik Leeteuk merebahkannya pada satu lengannya dan satu tangan lain memeluk pinggang namja cantik ini "Hanya sakit untuk malam pertama kita hyung, untuk nanti ku jamin kau akan lebih merasakan nikmatnya" jawab Kangin_

_"Malam pertama? Kau pikir akan ada lagi malam-malam seperti ini? Tidak tidak! Aku sangat tidak bisa!" ucap Leeteuk seraya menggelengkan kepalanya_

_"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melepasmu? Rasanya aku sudah kecanduan dirimu hyung"_

_Entah kenapa kali ini Leeteuk sedikit malu mendengar perkataan Kangin dan itu membuat rona di sekitar kedua pipinya "Apa yang kau katakan" ucapnya salah tingkah_

_Kangin bangun dan tentu saja dengan manrik Leeteuk agar juga ikut bangun "ini untukmu, ucapnya sembari memakaikan gelang emas putih di tangan Leeteuk_

_"Apa ini?"_

_"Itu gelang"_

_"Aku tahu! Maksudnya apa maksudmu memberikan ini padaku?"_

_"Itu pemberian dari sahabat terbaik ku, dan itu tanda bahwa kau milikku, dan kau juga harus memberi sesuatu yang menandakan bahwa kau juga memilikiku"_

_"Untuk apa? Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk diberikan padamu Kangin ah" jawab Leeteuk seadanya_

_Kangin menatap kalung yang tergantung manis di leher Leeteuk. Tanpa izin ia langsung merenggut kalung tersebut beruntung tidak putus._

_"Dan ini akan ku pakai sebagai tanda bahwa aku milikmu" ucapnya sembari mengenakan kalung tersebut di lehernya_

_"Kembalikan Kangin ah itu milik ummaku" ucapnya searaya berusaha menggapai-gapai kalung tersebut meski Kangin selalu menepis tangannya._

_"Kita sekarang sudah saling memiliki, arasso? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berdekatan dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain!" tegas Kangin tanpa menghiraukan protes Leeteuk_

_"Kenapa seperti itu, kau curang sementara kau sudah memiliki istri~"_

_"Karena dia yang pertama bertemu denganku, mungkin jika aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu ceritanya akan berbeda. Tap silahkan saja jika kau ingin berdekatan dengan orang lain tapi tak lama setelahnya kau hanya akan melhat jasad orang tersebut sudah tak bernyawa" ancam Kangin dan sukses membuat Leeteuk bergidik mendengarnya._

_"Arasso, arasso" jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah kesalnya_

_Kangin menarik Leeteuk lagi dalam pelukannya "Saranghae" bisiknya_

_Dengan ragu Leeteuk membalas "Nado" meski sangat pelan Kangin masih dapat mendengarnya "Hah kau sudah gila Park Jungsoo" batinnya sembari menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Kangin_

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

.

.

"Leeteuk, ayo keluar nak, lihat siapa yang datang" teriak sang umma dari luar kamar Leeteuk yang berhasil membuyarkan segala kenangan masalalu Leeteuk.

"Nugu umma?"

"Cepat ke sini, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut Leeteuk ah" ucap umma Leeteuk masih setengah teriak

"Nugu? Apa jangan-jangan Kangin?" panik Leeteuk dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tiduryna menuju ke ruang tamu kecil mereka.

"Siap- pa um ma"

"Masih ingat dia? Dia anak kecil yang dulu sering menganggumu Leeteuk ah" ucap sang umma dengan wajah bahagia bercampur rindunya

Laki-laki muda tersebut berdiri dan membungkuk sopan "Lama tidak berjumpa Jungsoo hyung" ucapnya sembari menatap penuh bahagia ke arah Leeteuk

Leeteuk balik memandang dengan takjub ke arah namja tersebut "Kau?" seru Leeteuk yang juga langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi bahagia dan haru.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Baca wajib REVIEW!**

**Buat yang kemarin sudah memberi kritik dan sarannya terima kasih banyak ^_^**

**Saranghaeee :***


	6. Chapter 6

**InSoo**

**Main cast:**

KangTeuk / YunTeuk

**Cast**

Kim Young-woon

Park Jungsoo

Lee Yoon Ji

Jung Yunho

Other...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa ^_^ cerita ini murni karya ane!

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

_**Before...**_

"_Masih ingat dia? Dia anak kecil yang dulu sering menganggumu Leeteuk ah"_

"_Lama tidak berjumpa Jungsoo hyung"_

"_Kau?"_

_._

_._

Namja tersebut melebarkan senyumnya "Kau mengingatku?" serunya dengan wajah senang

Leeteuk menggaruk tengkuknya "Ani, kau siapa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi yang membuat namja tersebut langsung berubah murung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalinya Teuki ah?" sela sang umma dan Leeteuk mengangguk ragu "Dulu kalian terlihat sangat mesra saat sedang bersama, apa kau benar tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?" canda sang umma

"Ani umma, aku benar-benar tidak ingat" ucapnya yakin

Tibat-tiba namja tersebut menarik Leeteuk cepat dan bertemulah sepasang mata yng seharusny saling menyiratkan kerinduan itu. "Kau?" gumam Leeteuk langsung

Dan setelahnya Yunho mendorong Leeteuk hingga tersungkur dan otomatis Leeteuk merasa geram, apa ini balasan hanya karena ia tidak mengingat namja ini tapi.

"YAK! Apa yang- kau? Yunho kah?"

Yunho tersenyum menampilkan deret gigi putihnya "Akhirnya kau mengingatku juga hyung" ucapnya senang

"Mian, aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu jika saja.." Leeteuk menggantungkan ucapannya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Yunho tersenyum "Sudahlah, tapi sekarang kau benar-benar sudah mengingatku bukan?" ucapnya dengan diiringi tawa renyah diakhir kalimatnya

Leeteuk ikut tertawa renyah begitu pula dengan sang umma yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dua orang yang sedang bercanda di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Kajja kita ke kamarmu hyung, seperti waktu kita kecil dulu" ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Leeteuk sedikit dengan paksaan

"Ya ya, kalian mau meninggalkan umma yang kesepian ini" teriak sang umma

Yuho menghentikan langkahnya "Ah, kajja umma juga ikut" ajak Yunho merasa tak enak

"Ani, kalian saja, nanti umma akan mengantarkan beberapa cemilan ne" ucap sang umma tersenyum bahagia dan Yunho pun langsung menarik Leeteuk lagi.

.

"Yak! Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi lebih tinggi dari aku Yunho ah!" kesalnya saat mereka membandingkan tinggi badan mereka di depan cermin yang lumayan besar di kamar kecil milik Leeteuk

Yunho tersenyum penuh bangga "Tentu saja hyung karena aku selalu berolahraga dengan teratur" ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan otot bisepnya yang sebenarnya tertutup oleh lengan kemejanya.

Leeteuk memutar matanya sebal "Haaah begitu saja kau sudah bangga" ucapnya seraya menjauh dari Yunho dan mendudukan diri di tempat tidurnya

Yunho menyusul Leeteuk mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah Leeteuk, sangat dekat tidak ada ruang sama sekali diantara mereka, namun maupun Leeteuk dan Yunho mereka sudah biasa dengan hal tersebut bahkan mereka sering tidur berdua, mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa bersama hingga akhirnya ayah dan orang tua Yunho pindah ke ibu kota negara Korea.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung" ucapnya manja seraya meraih pinggul Leeteuk agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan akhrnya merebahkan kepalanya di bahu namja tersebut serta melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Yunho "Aku kira kau berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, ternyata kau masih tetap manja seperti dulu ne?" ucapnya lagi

"Aku hanya manja seperti ini padamu hyung, kau tahukan orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka, dan di Seoul aku tidak punya siapa-siapa" ucapnya lesu

"Ne, jinjja? Apa mereka masih seperti itu?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk manjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk hingga akhirnya "Ehem" suara umma park menegur lewat deheman di tengah kemesraan persahabatan yang terjalin antara keduanya sekarang ini.

"Kalian itu sudah dewasa, kalau saat kecil kalian bermesraan seperti itu tidak masalah, tapi jika dengan umur kalian yang sekarang pasti akan mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang" ucap umma Park bercanda

Sontak Leeteuk langsung melepas pegangannya pada lengan Yunho dan begitu pula Yunho yang dengan segera membebaskan pinggang Leeteuk dari cengkramannya. Alhasil keduanya pun berpandangan saling tak nyaman.

Umma park tersenyum "Umma hanya ada ini Yunho, tidak masalah kan?" ucap umma park sembari meletakan sepiring kue kering dan secangkir teh untuk Yunho

"Ne, tidak masalah umma, aku akan memakan apapun yang kau bawakan hehe" ucapnya sembari tertawa garing

"Kalau begitu umma tinggal lagi ne, kalian bisa melanjutkan nostalgia kalian" canda sang umma lagi

"Odiega umma?" tanya Leeteuk

"Umma akan ke pasar, untuk membelikan beberapa makanan yang layak untuk kalian" ucapnya dan terus berlalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Leeteuk dan Yunho kembali berpandangan canggung setelah apa yang umma Park katakan barusan, namun beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya mereka saling melempar senyum bersamaan.

"Kau semakin manis ah tidak cantik lebih tepat untukmu hyung"

"Mwo? Maaf aku laki-laki Yunho-ssi. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tersanjung dengan itu"

"Yak yak! kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu Leeteuk-ssi?" balas Yunho sembari berkacang pinggang

"Ani, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling desa ini lagi Yunho-ssi? Kebetulan aku juga baru tiba kemarin"

"Boleh juga. Eh kau baru tiba? Kau dari mana hyung?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sekarang" ucapnya seraya menarik penuh semangat tangan Yunho.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain di ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan yang begitu menyeruak disegala sudut ruangannya. Seorang wanita berparas cantik baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Ka-kangin ah, bagaimana anak kita? Ap-apa dia baik-baik saja" ucap Yoonji terbata

Kangin tersenyum miris ke arah istrinya Yoonji "Kenapa kau tidak mengataknnya padaku? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggap ku suamimu lagi?" ucapnya lembut sraya mengelus-elus rambut Yoonji

"A-aku takut" ucapnya lirih

"Takut?"

"Ak-u Ta-kut kau akan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan anak kita nanti Kangin ah"

Lagi kangin tersenyum getir mendengar jawaban istrinya, ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang juga menumpahkan segala emosi pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengetahui hal besar yang disembunyikan istrinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang sudah jelas-jelas membahayakan nyawamu sendiri Yoonji?"

Yoonji tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya menyuntuh pipi Kangin "Aku ingin saat aku mati nanti akan ada darah keturunan kita yang tetap hidup di dunia ini Kangin ah" ucapnya lembut. Kangin sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya ia membiarkannya mengalir menggenangi wajahnya.

Kangin memegang erat tangan Yoonji yang kini mengelus wajahnya "Tapi seharusnya kita sembuhkan dulu penyakitmu, kau tahu aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Yoonji, kau harus mengerti itu!" ucapnya terisak

"Meski penyakit ini sembuh aku tidak yakin kita akan dapat memiliki anak lagi Kangin ah" Yoonji menarik nafas dalam, terlihat wajahnya kini tengah menahan sakit

Melihat hal tersebut Kangin langsung menggenggam erat tangan Yoonji "Jangan terlalu banyak bicara sayang, kau masih sakit" khawatir Kangin

Yoonji tersenyum dan meneruskan kalimatnya "Kau pasti tahu kanker bukan penyakit ringan yang bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan obat, mereka pasti akan mengangkat organ yang bersangkutan agar kanker tidak menyebar, dan aku tidak ingin rahimku diangkat" sambungnya lembut.

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi Yoonji ah, apapun yang kita lakukan tetao sajaaku sudah gagal sebagai seorang suami" isak Kangin

Yoonji menghapus airmata Kangin yang jatuh dengan tangannya "Kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini? Cukup aku yang hobby menangis, kau jangan Kangin ah" ucapnya masih mempertahankan senyumnya

"Aku gagal Yoonji ah, aku sangat gagal menjagamu" rutuknya pada diri sendiri

"Kau tidak gagal, karena aku masih bernafas sampai sekarang, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu ne?"

Kangin menatap sendu ke arah istrinya, hingga akhirnya ia mangangguk lalu menyeka airmatanya denganlengan bajunya.

"Apa kau masih akan memaafkanku kalau tahu aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Leeteuk di belakangmu Yoonji ah?" batinnya yang terus dihantui rasa bersalah

"Bagaimana bisa aku berselingkuh dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini, sungguh aku adalahh manusia paling hina!" sambungnya masih tetap menangis dalam hati

.

.

Kangin menatap pasrah dokter yang kini tengah mengomelinya, ia memang pantas untuk dimarahi karena ia tidak tahu istrinya mengidap penyakit ebrbahaya tersebut.

"Bayi tu sudah terlanjur terbentuk jauh di dalam rahimnya dan penyakitnya pun juga sudah semakin parah mungkin ini sudah mencapai stadium akhir, kita harus segera melakukan operasi pada istri anda"

"Op-operasi? Apa itu akan membunuh janin yang ada dalam kandungan istri saya dokter?" tanya kangin hati-hati

"Kami tidak dapat menjamin itu tapi kami juga tidak dapat menjamin keselamatannya. Disini yang harus kita utamakan adalah keselamatan Yoonji-ssi, dan mungkin kita juga akan melakukan operasi di bagian sekitar rahim karena kanker itu sudah menyebar cukup cepat pada bagian-bagian lain, sungguh keajaiban nyonya Yoonji dapat bertahan selama beberapa bulan ini"

Kangin tertunduk sembari mengacak kasar rambutnya "Ottokhe? Beri aku jalan ya tuhan" gumamnya entah pada siapa

Dokter mendekat pada Kangin yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya "Kami hanya menunggu keputusanmu. Kita harus segera melakukan tindakan jika kau ingin istrimu selamat Kangin-ssi" ucap dokter itu sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangannya sendiri meninggalkan Kangin yang masih berkecamuk dengan segala pikirannya.

.

.

Yunho mengatur nafas dengan susah payah, ia menopangkan kedua tangannya pada lututnya "Hah hah hah lelah sekali, berhenti sebentar hyung!" teriak Yunho pada Leeteuk yang kini berjalan sedikit jauh di depannya

"Kau ini, sebentar lagi juga sampai Yunho ah, palli~" teriaknya semangat dan terus berniat menanjaki jalan setapak tersebut jika saja tangan Yunho tidak menahan satu tangannya

"Wae?" bingung Leeteuk

Yunho menarik Leeteuk untuk duduk pada sebuah batu besar yang berada tak jauh dari sana "Aku bilang istirahat sebentar, aku lelah hyung!" ucapnya sambil masih berusaha mengatur nafas

"Arasso" jawab Leeteuk malas

"Kenapa kau mengajak ku ke dalam hutan seperti ini, kau bilang tadi ingin mengajakku berkeliling!" kesal Yunho yang merasa dibohongi oleh Leeteuk

"Karena aku sangat ingin ke sini, aku tidak mungkin mengajak ummaku yang sudah tua itu berjalan jauh seperti ini, kebetulan kau datang jadi aku mengajakmu saja" jawabnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho

"Aku bahkan baru datang dan hyung sudah mengajak ku untuk berpetualang seperti ini, belum lagi hari sedang gerimis seperti ini, aku lelah hyung kau ingin aku sakit?" omel Yunho yang sedikit kesal

Leeteuk menundukan wajahnya sadar bahwa ia memang salah, Yunho benar ia bahkan baru datang tadi pagi tapi Leeteuk sudah memaksanya untuk melakukan hal-hal melelahkan seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja Yunho ah, jadi kau bisa beristirahat" ucapnya lesu sembari memandang memelas ke arah Yunho

"Ck!" Yunho berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan namja cantik tersebut yang terdengar seperti merajuk "Sudah sejauh ini dan kau mengajakku pulang? Aku akan semakin marah padamu hyung!" ucapnya sembari menoyor-noyor kepala Leeteuk pelan.

"Lalu apa maumu?" seru Leeteuk nyaring

"Tidak ada, sudah lebih baik sekarang kita jalan lagi" ucapnya sembari berdiri

Leeteuk membuang muka "Tidak mau, aku ingin pulang" rajuk Leeteuk

Yunho memutar bola matanya semakin sebal dengna tingkah Leeteuk, ternyata terpisah selama bertahun-tahun tidak membuat sikap mereka berubah jika sedang berasama, ia kemudian meraih tangan Leeteuk dan berusaha menariknya namun Leeteuk tetap kekeh tak mau berdiri.

"Hyung ayolah apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya!"

"..."

"Hyung!"

"..."

Karena kesal diacuhkan oleh Leeteuk akhirnya Yunho mengangkat Leeteuk tanpa izinnya layaknya ia sedang mengangkat karung semen, membopongnya pada bahunya.

"Turunkan aku Jung Yunho!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mau meneruskan perjalanan" ucpnya masih sambil berjalan entah kemana

"Ya sudah aku tidak mau berjalan, lebih enak di gendong seperti ini jadi aku tidak lelah" jawab Leeteuk seenaknya dan sukses membuat Yunho semakin sebal hingga ia langsung menurunkan Leeteuk dengan kasar hingga ia terjungkal.

"YA- eh?"

Yunho kini berjongkok di depannya? Dan ia kini mengisyaratkan Leeteuk untuk naik kepunggungnya "Ayo, akan lebih mudah jika ku gendong seperti ini" ucapnya lembut

Leeteuk tersenyum senang dan langsung perpegangan erat pada Yunho "Kajja, aku sudah siap" ucapnya riang

"Hmmm, pegangan yang erat hyung" ucapnya sebelum mengangkat Leeteuk "Cukup ringan" batinnya

"Kau ingat? Dulu kita juga sering seperti ini"

"Ne, tapi dulu kau yang menggendongku, bukan sebaliknya seperti ini" ucapnya sembari tertawa mengejek

"Dulu kan kau masih sangat kecil, sekarang kau sudah lebih besar jadi tidak mungkin lagi aku menggendongmu"

Leeteuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho, entah apa ini namun ia merasa nyaman saat dadanya tersentuh punggung Yunho yang terasa sedikit hangat ditengah rintik huja kecil yang mengguyur mereka, ya setidaknya ia melupakan masalahnya dengan Kangin untuk sementara.

.

"Kau ingat tempat ini kan Yunho ah?" ucapnya pada Yunho yang kini sibuk memandang takjub ke sekelilingnya.

Yunho menurunkan Leeteuk perlahan, masih ternganga dengan pemandangan alam nan asri di depan matanya saat ini, seluruh kota dapat terlihat dari atas sini, itu membuat ingatannya bersama Leeteuk saat masih kecil kembali terulang.

"_Hiks hiks hyung, tolong Yunno" _

"_Ya tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan di sana bocah!"_

"_Aku telpeleset hyung, tolong yunno hiks hiks"_

"_Sebentar, hyung akan ke sana"_

Yunho kembali teringat kala itu dimana Leeteuk namja kecil yang cantik benar-benar menyelamatkan nyawanya di tempat ini.

TAP

Leeteuk menepuk punggung Yunho pelan, membuatnya berpaling dan menatap Leeteuk yang kini sudah siap menyambut tatapan Yunho dengan senyumannya.

"Kau membawaku ke tempat yang membuatku trauma" ucapnya datar. Leeteuk kaget? Tentu saja sungguh ia tidak pernah bermaksdu seperti itu, ia hanya ingin mengingat kembali masalalu mereka yang menurutnya membahagiakan.

"Tapi kau juga membawa ku ketempat yang paling aku sukai" sambungnya lagi

"Ne?"

"Aku trauma karena hampir mati di sini, tapi aku senang karena tempat ini aku jadi bisa berkenalan dengan mu Jungsoo hyung"

Apa ini? Yunho memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, meraih pinggang Leeteuk agar lebih mendekat padanya dan bibir itu datang menempel sempurna pada bibir Leeteuk. Dan anehnya Leeteuk sama sekali tidak berontak atau meronta seperti halnya Kangin pertama menciumnya dulu, ia hanya merasakan dan terkadang membalas sesedikit lumatan yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut.

"_Kau tidak perlu takut hyung, karena apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, percayalah!"_

DEG

Leeteuk langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho cukup kasar saat kata-kata Kangin padanya dulu kembali terngiang dan itu membuatnya sedikit limbung kebelakang jika saja Yunho tidak menahan pinggannya.

"Wae? Ada sesuatu yang salah hyung?" bingung Yunho

"Benar kata umma, ini salah Yunho ah~ ini salah!" ucap Leeteuk lemas, entah kenapa ia merasa lemas saat berada dalam dekapan Yunho seperti sekarang ini.

Yunho memposisikan dirinya bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon besar menyangga tubuh Leeteuk yang terasa begitu lemas dan limbung agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?"

"Karena kita salah Yunho, cara kita untuk menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang kita sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng itu sangat tidak benar!" ucap Leeteuk

"Apa yang-"

Leeteuk mendorong diri dari dalam dekapan Yunho dan sedikit menjauh "Kita berciuman! Dan itu tidak wajar!" sanggah Leeteuk langsung

"Tapi itu-"

"Aku tau itu kebiasaan kita sejak kecil" potong Leeteuk lagi "Bahkan kita melakukannya setiap hari dan parahnya lagi akulah yag memulainya, tapi itu dulu dan untuk sekarang aku berpikir ini benar-benar salah Yunho ah, aku tidak ingin lagi melakukan hal gila seperti ini" ucapnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho mendekat beberapa langkah, namun Leeteuk juga ikut memundurkan langkahnya bahkan lebih banyak "Wae? hyung?"

"Jangan mendekat dan jangan sentuh aku" kini Leeteuk menangis. Sungguh Yunho sangat bingung menanggapi Leeteuk saat ini. Apa ia salah? Bukankah mereka memang sudah selalu seperti itu meski itu waktu mereka masih anak-anak.

Leeteuk masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan seperti ini lagi, itu sangat menyakitkan!" lirihnya

Yunho menggenggam tangan Leeteuk kencang mengangkat tangan tersebut sebatas dadanya. Memaksa Leeteuk untuk menatapnya "Kau seperti orang yang trauma akan sesuatu hyung, katakan padaku ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" tanya Yunho lembut

"Trauma? Tidak! Aku tidak trauma Yunho ah, aku tidak pernah mengalami pelecehan seksual atau sejenisnya jadi untuk apa aku trauma? Haha" racau Leeteuk

"Astaga ada apa denganmu hyung-"

Lagi Leeteuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho "Jangan Jung Yunho~ Jangan bersikap baik dan ramah padaku, aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta padamu~" mohonnya dengan suara yang terdengar begitu memilukan

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Kau sudah berpikir terlalu jauh sepertinya, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang"

Yunho langsung menarik lengan Leeteuk kasar dan memaksanya untuk berjalan. Namun dengan kasar pula Leeteuk menghempaskan kasar tangan Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepas yunho! Jangan menyentuhku!" teriaknya benar-benar seperti orang yang prustasi

PLAK

"Cukup hyung! Aku tidak tahu apa maksud perbincanganmu ini tapi sekarang lebih baik kita pulang" Yunho melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada pipi kanan Leeteuk meski tidak begitu keras dan itu berhasil membuat Leeteuk diam dan mau mengikuti langkahnya.

"Akh"

Akibat langkah besar Yunho yang tak dapat diimbangi oleh Leeteuk akhirnya ia malah tersandung sendiri dan tersungkur ketanah pegunungan yang berwarna kemerahan itu dan semakin merah dengan darah yang mengalir dari siku Leeteuk meski tidak begitu banyak.

"Ah hyung! Gwenchana? Mianhae aku tidak sengaja mianhae, mianhae juga tadi aku menamparmu, ku tidak bermaksud~ mianhae ne?" sangat jelas terlihat wajah Yunho sepertinya sangat merasa bersalah.

"Mian"

"Ne?"

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap manik musang milik Yunho yang kini semakin menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Mianhae aku sudah berbicara dan bersikap tidak jelas seperti tadi"

"Gwenchana, sekarang kita pulang, kau mau ku gendong lagi?" tawar Yunho

"Ani, aku tak ingin pulang"

"Lalu?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini Yunho ah, aku ingin melupakan rasa sakit hatiku" kini ia menitikkan air matanya lagi.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang sudah membuat mu seperti ini hyung, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang ku sayangi menjadi seperti ini" batin Yunho lirih.

Yunho menyeka perlahan air mata Leeteuk yang masih mengalir dengan tangannya "Uljima, kau bisa menceritakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini padaku jika kau ingin hyung, tapi jika tidak juga tidak masalah, aku mengerti" ucapnya sembari tersenyum

Yunho membawa Leeteuk kembali duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar tadi. Cukup teduh dan nyaman untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya "Biarkan aku menangis untuk saat ini Yunho ah" dan setelahnya hanya terdengar raungan keras khas seorang pria yang tengah menangis.

Yunho mengerti dan ia kembali mendekap Leeteuk membiarkan segala emosi dan unek-unek yang Leeteuk tanggung saat ini tumpah dalam bentuk air mata.

.

.

Yoonji membuang muka dari Kangin kenapa? Karena Kangin mencoba membujuknya untuk menyetujui operasi yang dianjurkan oleh dokter padanya, mengangkat rahim beserta bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Yoonji yang kini sudah menginjak usia 6 bulan tersebut.

"Kita harus melakukannya, kau harus selamat, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau yang malah meninggalkan ku" ucap kangin lembut

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaanmu, tolong biarkankan bayi ini lahir selamat Kangin ah"

"Bayi ini akan diusahakan agar tetap selamat Yoonji ah"

"Kemungkinan selamat bayi prematur itu sangat kecil dan setelah ini rahim ku akan di angkat, seklipun aku sembuh aku tidak akan bsia hamil lagi, percuma saja Kangin ah! Kau ingin aku mati tanpa memiliki keturunan?" ucap Yoonji yang setengah berteriak pada Kangin.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan Yoonji ah ki-"

"Aku tahu hubungan yang kau jalin dengan Leeteuk oppa" potong Yoonji cepat

Dan tampaklah wajah kaget dan bingung dari Kangin "M-mwo?" ucapnya dengan kedua alis yang hampir tertaut

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Kesampaian juga bikin Leader Couple moment (YunTeuk) untuk yang kedua kalinya wkwkwk**

**REVIEW ne ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**InSoo**

**Main cast:**

KangTeuk / YunTeuk

**Cast**

Kim Young-woon

Park Jungsoo

Jung Yunho

Lee Yoon Ji

Other...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa ^_^ cerita ini murni karya ane!

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

_**Before...**_

"_Jangan berbicara sembarangan Yoonji ah ki-"_

"_Aku tahu hubungan yang kau jalin dengan Leeteuk oppa" _

"_M-mwo?" _

.

.

"Yunho ah-"

"Bekerjalah denganku hyung" potong Yunho sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan ucapannya "Aku tahu kemampuanmu, dan tidak seharusnya kau bekerja sebagai supir pembantu atau yang semacamnya"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi ne? Aku hanya ingin kau berkata 'iya' untuk kali ini" potongnya lagi.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan dan terkesan ragu-ragu, sepertinya ini memang dorongan dari hatinya untuk menyetujui bekerja dengan dongsaeng angkatnya ini.

Yunho tersenyum meski ia tahu Leeteuk masih ragu, ia kemudian menarik Leeteuk pergi "Sekarang kita pulang ne, tujuanku ke sini sudah terpenuhi"

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yunho menatap wajah yang kini terlihat bingung itu "Jadi tujuanmu..?" ucapnya dengan wajah kagetnya

Lagi Yunho tersenyum dan setelahnya ia mengangguk pasti "Aku ke sini memang untuk menjemputmu hyung, kajja"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku-"

"Karena kita memilki kontak batin, ah sudahlah sekarang kita pulang ne" Leeteuk hanya mengangguk

.

.

Leeteuk umma kembali mengantar keberangkatan anaknya yang baru beberapa hari sebelumnya tiba di kampung halamannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang, jangan menyusahkan Yunho"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut, apa ia selalu merepotkan orang hingga umma-nya berpesan seperti itu "Ne, aku tidak akan merepotkan orang lain umma"

"Tenang saja umma, Leeteuk hyung aman bersamaku" sela Yunho sembari meraih pinggul Leeteuk yang memang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sang umma hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan romantis di depannya, mungkin bagi umma-umma lain itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang aneh karena mereka sama-sama pria dewasa tapi tidak untuk umma Leeteuk, karena dia sudah terlalu bisaa menyaksikan kemesraan anaknya dengan namja bernama Yunho ini.

"Kau bahkan belum ada 12 jam di sini Yunho dan sekarang kau sudah harus pergi lagi, bahkan sekarang kau membawa permataku" canda sang umma

"Jadi umma tidak rela aku pergi, kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi" ucap Leeteuk tak enak

"Kau ini, umma hanya bercanda"

Yunho tersenyum geli "Makanya carilah pendamping hidup umma" goda Yunho

Sang umma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan "Diumur umma yang bisa dibilang sudah tidak muda ini lebih baik beribadah kepada tuhan dari pada memikirkan pendamping hidup"

"Sudah lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat, agar kalian tidak sampai terlalu larut malam"

"Arasso" Leeteuk memeluk ummanya erat "Aku akan meindukanmu" gumamnya

Yunho hanya memperhatikan mereka "Kajja hyung, ini sudah hampir sore" ucapnya sembari menarik pelan tangan Leeteuk

"Ne ne, bye umma"

"Jaga diri kalian ne"

"Siap umma"

.

.

**3 Tahun Kemudian**

Kangin turun dari mobilnya dengan seikat bunga yang ia bawa tengan tangan kananya, berjalan memasuki area pemakaman, meletakkannya di atas makam Yoonji, istri yang sudah meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Sudah tiga Yoonji ah, sudah tiga tahun kau pergi, bahkan kau juga membawa anak kita bersamamu"

Kangin kembali meneteskan airmatanya, selalu seperti ini setiap saat ia merasa hanchur tanpa Yoonji dan tentu saja tanpa Leeteuk yang tidak ada kabarnya lagi bahkan selama tiga tahu ini.

Menikah lagi? Kangin bukan tipe pria yang dapat memilih sembarang istri, terlebih ia masih sangat mencintai Leeteuk yang sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar selama 3 tahun terakhir. Apa Leeteuk begitu membencinya? Atau terlalu mencintainya?

"Yoonji, aku akan selalu memegang janjiku padamu, aku berjanji membuat Leeteuk hyung kembali dalam pelukanku, kembali menjadi milikki" gumamnya pada tanah kuburan yang sudah mengering tersebut

.

.

"Kau selalu berhasil memimpin rapat dengan sempurna hyung, aku rasa kau memang memiiki jiwa kepemimpinan yang baik"

"Tentu saja" ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga

Jung JungSoo, ia bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi seorang Jung Yunho yang kini juga berstatus sebagai suaminya, suami? Semua pegawainya tahu akan hal tersebut dan mereka maklum, karena siapa yang berani menentang seorang Jung di sini.

"Kau milikku hyung"

Yunho menarik pinggul Leeteuk agar duduk berpangku padanya "Jangan macam-macam Jung Yunho" ucap Leeteuk merasa tak nyaman melihat di mana keberadaan mereka saat ini.

"Wae? Toh ini kantorku" ucapnya benar

Leeteuk memutar matanya sebal, pasalnya semenjak ia menikah dengan Yunho ia semaki menyebalkan dan terlalu posesif dengan dirinya, bereda dengan dua tahun yang lalu sebelum Leeteuk masih berstatus sebagai hyung angkatnya.

"Kau itu atasan harus memberi contoh yang baik pada bawahanmu" ucapnya sembari melepas tangan Yunho yang masih melingkar di pinggulnya danm lagi Yunho menarik Leeteuk mendekat padanya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini hyung"

Leeteuk tetap bersikares melepas pelukan Yunho dan sekarang ia duduk pada sofa menjauhi Yunho yang masih bersandar pada meja kerjanya "Duduk saja, aku tidak enak harus bermesraan di tempat kerja"

"Arasso, arasso"

Yunho melenggang keluar tanpa memperdulikan Leeteuk lagi, dan Leeteuk hanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengerti, ia sudah tahu sikap manja Yunho yang selalu seperti ini tiap kali keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Bahkan sekarang dia menjadi lebih manja dari aku yang memilki posisi sebagai bottom di sini" gumam Leeteuk.

Seperti biasa saat Yunho mulai merajuk padanya maka ia akan makan siang sendirian, karena ia tahu Yunho tak akan mau berbicara dengannya setidaknya selama 3 jam kedepan.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan wajah kesalnya anpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang secara tidak sengaja tersenggol olehnya, beruntung dia orang paling tinggi di sini, jika tidak mungkin dia sudah dipecat oleh orang yang lebih berwenang karena sikapnya ini.

BRUK

Hingga akhirnya seorang namja yang juga menjadi sasaran kemarahan namun na'as malah ia yang tersungkur karena badan namja tersebut ternyata lebih besar darinya. Lebih berisi tepatnya, kalau bicara masalah otot jelas Jung Yunho lah pemenangnya.

"Jalan hati-hati, kau mau ku pecat!" teriaknya

Namja tersebut menyeringai ringan "Memecatku?" tanyanya dengan ada meremahkan

Yunho berdiri dan menatap menantang ke arah namja tersebut "Kau benar-benar ingin ku pecat rupanya" lantas membuat orang-orang disekitar menatap dengan keributan tersebut

"And-"

"Kau ku pecat sekarang kau keluar dari perusahaanku!" bentaknya

Seorang wanita salah satu karyawan perusahaan tersebtu terlihat mendekat, ia melihat sesuatu yang slah di sini.

"Tuan maaf-"

"Apa!" teriak Yunho membuat karyawan tersebut sedikit terperanjat "Jangan ikut campur!" kesalnya

Wanita tersebut menghela nafas berat, ia mengerti bosnya ini sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus "Maaf tuan bukannya saya lancang menyela tapi dia... Dia Kim Young Woon tuan" ucap wanita tersebut setengah berbisik. Sontak membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Yunho langsung menatap kangin dengan tatapan memelas merasa tak enak.

"Astaga, apa yang ku lakukan aku hampir saja kehilangan partner bisnis terbesarku, ah atau mungkin aku sudah kehilangannya" rutuknya pada diri sendiri dalam hati "Kalian semua pergi, ini buka tontonan!" bentaknya pada para karyawan yang masih menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Kangin tertawa ringan tentu masih dengan nada meremehkan "Masih ingin memecat ku?" tanyanya pelan

"Mi-mianhae" gumam Yunho pelan "...aku sedang banyak pikiran, mari ke ruangan saya" ucapnya seraya menuntun Kangin menuju ruang kerjanya

"Bedakan antara urusan pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi, jika pemmpinnya saja seperti ini perusahaan anda tidak akan pernah maju" ucapnya di sela-sela waktu mereka menuju keruangan Yunho. Yunho hanya diam tak ingin menjawab karena kali ini ia yana salah.

"Ah apa dia sudah keluar?" bingung Yunho yang tak mendapati Leeteuk dalam ruangannya.

"Ne?"

"A-ani Kim Young Woon ssi" ucapnya gelagapan

Kangin hanya tertawa datar "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama lengkap seperti itu, kau bisa memanggilku Kangin" tanpa seizin Yunho ia mendudukan diri pada sofa yang memang di sediakan untuk tamu di ruangan tersebut.

"Kangin?"

"Ne, aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama itu"

Yunho yang memang tak begitu perduli hanya mengangguk dan ikut mendudukan diri pada sofa yang ebrada di seberang Kangin.

"Bagaimana tawaran saya? Saya tau perusahaan yang anda rintis sudah berjaya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu" ucap Yunho langsung

"Bukankah tadi anda ingin memecat saya?" sindirnya

Yunho membuang muka tak enak, kenapa ia bisa seceroboh tadi "Mianhae, sungguh saya tidak menyangka itu anda"

Kangin mendekat duduk di sebelah Yunho berlanjur mengusap pundak Yunho pelan "Gwenchana, beruntung saya bukan orang yang cepat tersinggung" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis

Serorang Kangin tidak mudah tersinggung? Sepertinya it hanya sebuah kebohongan, bahkan jika binatang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh ia aka langsung membunuhnya, tapi kenapa denga Yunho seolah-olah ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Yunho hanya menganggung meng'iya'kan

"Jadi dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

Yunho langsung mengeluarkan beberapa berkas untuk dibaca Kangin sebelum ia menyetujuinya, namun sepertinya ia percaya pada namja pemilik mata musang ini dan langsung memberi tanda tangan pada sebuah surat perjanjian kerja sama antara perusahaannya dan Yunho.

"Kau begitu yakin? Kau tahu perusahaan ini baru saja berpindah tangan padaku setelah almarhum appaku meninggal, bagaimana jika kinerja ku buruk?"

Kangin tersenyum "Aku eprcaya padamu" ucapnya seraya mengelus kepala Yunho pelan.

"Ya ya ya! Ada apa ini? Kenapa sekarang ada acara mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti ini, dan bodohnya kenapa jantungku harus berdebar tak karuan seperti ini" batin Yunho yang kini begitu terlihat gugup

"Kau demam? Wajahmu benar-benar mehar Yunho-ssi"

DEG

Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Kangin cepatnamun tetap dengan sopan "A-aniya, terima masih untuk persetujuan kerja samanya Kangin-ssi" ucapnya berusaha menghilangka kegugupan

Kangin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Aku pamit, ah dan boleh aku mengambil ini?" ia mengambil kartu nama Yunho yang terletak dalam tempat khusus di asat meja di depannya "Mungkin saja aku perlu menghubungimu berhubung sekarang kita partner" ucapnya kemudia

"N-ne silahkan ambil sebanyak-banyaknya"

"Ne?"

"A-ani maksudku silahkan ambil"

Jung Yunho hanya bisa salah tingkah, tak pernah ia sampai seperti ini gugup jika berhadapan dengan partenr atau client-nya, ia selalu berpikir sebelum berucap, tidak seperti saat dengan Kangin seperti ini.

Kangin hanya merespon dengan senyum ringannya melihat tingkah gelagapan Yunho yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Yunho menarik nafas lega berbarengan dengan keluarnya Kangin dari ruangannya, ia tampak berantakan, dengan rambut yang baru sja di acak-acaknya.

KLEK

Yunho kaget karena berpikir Kangin kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal nmun sepertnya tidak karena itu Leeteuk, istrinya "Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berantakan" ucapnya sembari mendekati Yunho

"Aku baik-baik saja" kembali Yunho dengan sikap dinginnya, belum lagi ia masih merajuk pada Leeteuk

"Kau masih marah?"

"Ani"

Leeteuk mendekat bergelayut manja pada Yunho yang masih memalngkan wajahnya "Lalu?" ucapnya

"Jangan memancingku untuk memakanmu di sini hyung" ucapnya sembari menyerang bibir Leeteuk kasar dan penuh nafsu.

"Mppph Yunh- mmh ho" Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Yunho pelan "Haah Jangan disini" ucapnya seteleha Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka

"Lakukan di rumah sepuas yang kau inginkan nanti ne" ucapnya sembari mengecup bibir berbentuk hati tersebut

Yunho menyeringai nakal "Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu malam ini Teuki hyung" bisiknya mesra

"Hajar? Itu terlalu ebrlebihan, kau pikir aku lawanmu di arena tinju?"

Yunho mengnangkat Leeteuk dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat Leeteuk membawa namja cantik ini duduk dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku bsia merasakannya" gumam Leeteuk

"Apa? Milikku?" tanya Yunho langsung dengan wajah berbinar karena memang miliknya sudah tegang saat ini

"Pervert, aku dapat merasaka detak jantungmu" ucapnya sembari merekatkan punggungnya lebih rapat lagi pada dada Yunho yang memangkunya.

Unho hanya terkkeh kecil "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku hyung?"

Leeteuk berbalik masih dalam pangkuan namja bermanik musang tersebut "Wae? kau meragukanku?" tanyanya

"Nah ini, kenapa setiap aku bertanya kau selalu menjawab denga pertanyaan lainnya seperti 'Wae? Apa kau ragu padaku?' atau 'kenapa bertanya seperti itu?' aku tidak pernah mendengar jawaban pasti seperti 'Iya aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho'." ucap Yunho sembari memperagakan gaya bicara Leeteuk yang sedikit kalem

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum pada Yunho "Karena aku masih memang belum bisa memastikan perasaanku padamu Yunho" ucapnya sedikit ragu namun sayang Yunho tak dapat mendengarnya karena Leeteuk mengatakannya dalam hati.

"Jawab aku hyung!"

"A, tentu saja aku mencintamu, percuma selama dua tahun ini aku menjalani jika tidak dapat menumbuhkan cinta bukan?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti, meski sebenarnya ia juga tidak cukup puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Leeteuk, tapi biiarlah karen Yunho bukan seorang pemaksa seperti itu jadi biarkan hingga Leeteuk mengatakannya sendiri.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" usul Yunho

"Pulang? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bolos bekerja Yun"

Yunho tersenyum sembari mengusap lembut rambut Leeteuk "Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan hyung"

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Sepertinya kata itu sudah terlambat untuk orang yang sudah menikah selama dua tahun hyung" canda Yunho sembari tertawa kecil

"Arasso, kajja, kita kencan hari ini, tapi sore kita sudah pulang ne, kebetulan aku sangat lelah dan perlu istirahat"

"Arasso, jja"

.

.

Sepertinya acara kencan mereka gagal dikarenakan rapat dadakan yang baru saja berakhir pukul 5 sore ini alhasil mereka hanya mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dapur mereka.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja ne Yun? Aku tidak lama" ucap Leeteuk pada Yunho yang masih berada dalam mobil mereka

Yunho menatap khawatir, terakhir ia meninggalkan Leeteuk berbelanja sendirian ia dijambret orang "Ne, kalau lebih dari 30 menit aku akan menyusulmu" ucapnya sembari mengtuk-ngetuk jam tangannya

"Ne baby~ Aku janji tidak akan lama~"

"Berbelanja senja-senja sepertinya tidak buruk, aku harus membelikan beberapa bahan makanan untuk Yunho nanti malam" gumam Leeteuk sebelum memasuki supermarket besar tersebut

Ia mengedarkan pandangnya mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dimasak yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang memboosankan untuk dimana, ia mulai mengambil beberapa daging ham dan sayur-sayur lainnya.

"A-apa aku salah lihat?" Leeteuk melepas pegangannya pada trolli dan mengucek-ucek matanya tak percaya "Ka-kangin ah..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih buat yg sudah meninggalkan review ^_^**

**Lagi ne :* no lanjut tanpa review :p**


End file.
